


Rise of the Dyad

by Force_user



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), POV Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, ReyloShip, Reylosmut, Star Wars Romance, reylolove, reyloromance, reylosex, reypalpatine, reyskywalker, thedyad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 43,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Force_user/pseuds/Force_user
Summary: (My books are pulled from Wattpad @Force_user_)*REYLO SMUT/SEX SCENES-MATURE CONTENT*(As of May 5th, 2020 this book has been updated and polished. This book was written directly after episode 8 hit theaters. This book is based on the spoilers, leaks, and ideas that were thought to happen back then. This was written before JJ Abrams was picked direct episode 9)This will take place directly after episode 8.This will as if Rian Johnson is still writing the movie.  I want REYLO to happen so badly.  This is the route that I thought would occur with the leaks we learned in 2018.I will include the leaks and hits we received before the transition back to JJ and before the trailers released in 2018.This will be from Kylo Ren and Rey's POV onlyHBO level maturity so reader discretion is advisedREYLO SMUT AU
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Thoughts in Hyperspace

**REY'S POV:**

I notice the cold shaft of the broken lightsaber in my hand. For such a powerful weapon, it has such simplicity in appearance. I rub my thumb across the activation lever. Remembering the confrontation with Ben that caused the break--brings an overwhelming sense of loss to my heart. The break across the focusing crystal seemed almost symbolic of us. Two pieces needing unification but at this point can we even be fixed?

I do not fully understand why he did not come with me when he had the chance. His lust for power was amplified when Snoke and the Praetorian guards fell in combat. That was the moment when the tides of the war shifted--our one true chance of winning--lost...

I saw his future so clearly in my mind.

_We were together on a beach, I was holding a tiny baby in my arms with his powerful arms embracing us tightly together. As I looked ahead, an endless ocean of deep-blue illuminated from the rising sun._

Such happiness and peace. The one thing both of us truly are looking for--family. It had to be real. I could feel his arms around me and the gentle breeze from the sea. The idea Snoke planted that image in our minds sends the most violating shiver down my spine.

I look around the cabin and see the remaining survivors--too few of us left. How would we be able to defeat the First Order now? Master Skywalker was right. _This won't turn out how you think_. Those words echo relentlessly in my mind.

He was right though, Ben is lost and Kylo Ren remains. Our only hope of victory was him turning back to the light and helping us defeat the First Order. That all seems like folly now.

I need to clear my head, I walk over to the containment drawer where I placed the Jedi texts. I pull open the drawer and place the broken pieces of Master Skywalker's blade inside.

"Maybe there is something in one of those ancient texts that will tell me how to repair it," I reassure myself.

As time passed and disarray calms, I feel fatigue wash over me. I find a nearby seat and decide that I should get some rest. After the events that unfolded, we needed to find a new way to bring down the First Order. Now... I'm all out of ideas.

****

"What are we going to do now General?" Poe asked anxiously walking over to Leia in the cockpit.

"We need to regroup and bring the remainder of our forces to the nearest Rebel alliance planet and resend the distress signal. I refuse to believe that our allies abandoned us," Leia responds.

With an aggressive shake, the Falcon ends its hyperspace drive. Up ahead lies a large planet covered in blue, green, and white. Poe and Finn gather around General Organa in the front of the Falcon.

"What planet is that?" Finn asked Lieutenant Connix and Chewbacca hesitantly behind Poe.

As she looks down on the Falcon's control panel she pressed a few keys and the information come upon a small screen.

"This planet is called Nagi. No other information appears General," Connix responds to the group.

Chewbacca roars in approval, surrounded by his flock of Porgs he acquired on Ahch-To.

"The planet is home to the N'Gai race. They fought the Imperial forces long ago in the Great War and have since become allies to the Republic. Our circumstances could not have led us to a better location for refuge," Leia says with relief.

She turns her attention to everyone in the cockpit.

"Under no circumstances are you to tell Rey where we are. I sense she has a connection with my son. I feel his presence whenever I am near her. With his darkness growing and power gaining--we cannot afford for him to find our location," Leia stated.

Everyone in the cockpit nods in agreement with the General's order. Concern spreads across their faces as they glance at one another.

Leia turns facing the window in the Falcon. A brief smile came across her face but soon fades as she exhales deeply.

The Falcon glides through the atmosphere and starts descending onto the planet.


	2. Sorrow of Lonliness

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

I look down at my now empty hand. The gold dice which hung from my father's ship is all but a sharp memory now. I remember as a child being fascinated with the story of those dice. Looking at my father in admiration as he told me the tale--I scoff at my thoughts.

Truly, I am alone. Rey, she completely shut me out--I can't feel her presence. Realizing, that moment when she closed the door, the only thing I truly needed was her. Achieving my grandfather's vision seems trivial now. I feel empty. Even now, having everything I ever wanted.

As I stand I am greeted by two First Order captains.

"Supreme Leader. We have searched the remainder of the base with droid and soldier forces; no inhabitants are remaining," The trooper stated sternly looking straight ahead.

"Return the battalions to the ship!" I demand walking away from them.

Exiting the Rebel base and seeing the spot where Luke and I had our final battle. I can feel the anger welling up inside as the memory plays out. I continue to my Upsilon-Class Command Shuttle that landed in front of the AT-M6 walker. The door is open and I walk up the ramp towards my seat. The pilot activates the ship, and we begin our ascent back to _The Supremacy_.

Walking into the shuttle, I throw a nearby object against the wall. I collapse in the command chair and release a sigh; putting my hands over my face and rubbing them through my hair in shame. The shuttle pilots do not make eye contact. I can't stop picturing Rey's face when I asked her to join me.

"She seemed inclined to take my hand but my uncle got to her mind first. If she only saw my vision of the future. That could have changed her convictions," I think to myself.

"I know she would have joined me! It's his fault! And I didn't even get to kill him myself! I hate him!" I scream throwing a small object into the wall, shattering it.

Standing up, I start pacing the shuttle; drowning in my thoughts of anger and resentment.

"I am so alone now. I completed my grandfather's vision. I was willing to sacrifice anything to achieve that. Giving up my childhood to training, my light, my mother, my...father, Rey...," My face softened at the thought of her.

"Did I give up my one chance at finding true happiness? What does it matter now? She denied me and chose them over me! If she doesn't join me I will destroy her and the rest of that pathetic Resistance!" I scream in my mind.

The anger is overwhelming as I think about her denying me. Her face when she tried grabbing my grandfather's saber from me. She looked at me like I was a rabid animal that needed to be put down. The pain I saw in her face hurts worse than anything Snoke had ever done to me.

I saw our future so close in my mind I could almost touch it.

_I'm standing on the shore looking out over the water. Turning around and Rey is walking towards me. A smile grows on her face as her long brown hair blows in the breeze. In her arms lay a small child, our child..._

The very thought brings such peace over my mind. I felt such comfort and happiness when that image appeared. Thinking of her calms me.

"Was that all an illusion Snoke planted in my mind? Or was it real? Will she join me in the end?" I thought, my anger beginning to rise.

"I will never know if it was created by Snoke but I do know that I need to find her at any cost. She is mine and will be mine. Together we will rule the new order. That vision will come true!" I exclaim in my head. 


	3. Refuge

**REY'S POV:**

The jolt of the ship entering a plant's atmosphere wakes me forcefully from my chair. I look around and see the remaining rebels gathering themselves and preparing for a possible landing---I see Poe. Getting up and walk over to him standing next to the Dejarik table.

"Hey Poe, do you know where we are?" I ask him with a smile.

Poe looked at me with hesitation, "Rey, hey, how uh, did you sleep?"

"Fine, thanks."

About to ask Poe again, he grabs my shoulders and smiles. He starts moving past me "Excuse me, Rey, I have to go um...over there and talk to that person about that one thing," he says pointing to the other half of the ship.

I look at him walking past me with confusion and decide to go find Finn. He is still standing by the woman lying in the cot and staring at her with such deep concern.

"Finn, hey," I say perching down next to him.

"Rey! Hey," he says nervously.

His eyes look at me as though he doesn't recognize me. My one true friend looks at me with fear. To change the awkward tone of our conversation I ask who the woman is he had been guarding since Crait.

"This is Rose Tico. She is a maintenance worker who saved my life," he says, happiness spreading across his face.

I look at him in his eyes. "What happened!?" I ask putting my left hand on his shoulder.

"It's a long story but---" he is cut off.

A person comes over the speaker in the cabin "We are ending our descent. Please prepare to disembark. The estimated arrival time of two minutes.

"Another time," he finishes. He returns to look at Rose and gathers his things around him.

The ship slows to a hover and lands on the unknown planet.

 _"Was the light I saw in him still there? Did killing Snoke unleash the darkness in him and now Ben is gone?" Remembering his face and how he pled for me to join him. "Could I have saved him if I took his hand?"_ I question myself.

The doors open, we begin exiting the Falcon. I look at my surroundings---I have never seen such beauty before. The city looks like something out of a story. The buildings seem as old as the planet itself. The landscape is full of green and pink---such mystique in appearance. Above me, the sky has purple splashed into the blue of the early morning. I feel as though I am in a dream. Living isolated on Jakku all those years dulled my imagination of what other places could look like.

I keep pace with the group. Leia is leading us off the landing bay towards a large temple. Emerging from that temple is a very tall man who has on an elaborate set of red and gold robes. He is followed by an entourage of elegant and tall people all dressed in blue robes.

The two groups finally connect.

"General Organa," he greets Leia. "It has been a very long time since we last met but you are as beautiful now as you were then." The mystery man says, bowing to Leia.

"It has been a very long time King Satana." Leia curtsies back to the man. "We have much to talk about, but we are in dire circumstances and need the help of an old friend," Leia says smiling to the man.

"Whatever you need, I shall provide," King Satana responds, leading with his right hand toward the building and his left touching Leia on her shoulder blades.

I look at Poe standing next to me. He gives me a typical fly-boy smirk followed by a shrug, and we continue to move as a group.

I couldn't overcome this emerging sense of familiarity at the surrounding scenery.

"Have I been here before?" I question myself.


	4. Supreme Leader

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

Back aboard the Supremacy, the ship is in complete disarray. The vessel is split in half and our surrounding forces were vaporized when their cruiser hit us at light speed.

I wonder where Rey is? Could we possibly still have a strong connection without Snoke? Would she even answer me if I reached out through the bond? I must stop thinking about her. Leaving my thoughts about her unguarded leaves me vulnerable to enemies.

I walk on the ship's bridge. Upon my arrival, I see that despicable General Hux. He approaches me as sly as ever---his proud face eager to tell me the news.

"Supreme Leader, we have taken measures into regrouping after the collision. Our armada reinforcements from the planet Vardos are en route to escort us back. We should be fully operational in six days," Hux says to me with confidence.

"Six days, General? Honestly, I expected better from someone like you. This vessel will be fully operational in four days. We will then hunt down the remainder of the rebellion and destroy them before heading back to Vardos!" I snap.

"Four days?" Hux hissed "Sir are you aware of the severity of the damage? There is no way that we could reach that time frame. Six days is even too little to make us fully operational," he responds.

"I'll leave that to you then, General. The Rebellion will be snuffed out before they regain forces. We do not know who is willing to help them and what threat this could pose. I will not return to Vardos without the rebellion destroyed," I say sternly back.

"As you command, Supreme Leader," Hux slyly responds turning away from me.

I walk out of the bridge and head towards the direction of my chambers. I need to regroup and think about my next action.

When I arrive in my quarters I decide to use the refresher and shower off the residue of my defeat.

I turn on the shower and start to undress. I enter the warm water, I get this sensation inside me pulsing throughout my body as the water runs over my body. This Catharsis...

"Where is this coming from?... It's Rey." I feel an overwhelming sensation of calm. I quickly rinse and turn off the shower.

Not wanting to lose the feeling of her I quickly step out of the shower and dry my body in a hurry. I put on new pants and boots then head into the lounge area to see if I can see her.

"I sense her, where is she? Her guard is lowering," I say aloud walking into the main room.

I head over to the lounger near the viewing window. I sit down with small drops of water dripping down my exposed chest. I place my legs in a meditation pose, close my eyes, and begin focusing on her. I still feel the presence of her and it is getting stronger. So I latch to that energy through the force and call out her name.

"Rey..."

I see her face in my mind. When she looked at me in the elevator and called me Ben. Those eyes, how they gleamed with such hope towards me. Warm surges pulse through my body and I can feel her energy appearing before me.

"Rey..." I call out again softly.


	5. Catharsis

**REY'S POV:**

This place has an energy about it that I can't place my finger on. The beauty is indescribable and the people are even more alluring and mysterious. Our hosts take us into a large dining hall where we are all served an endless supply of fruits, vegetables, and a variety of meats. The food is so extravagant it is almost criminal to eat it. 

We place ourselves at a table near the window. Finn, Chewbacca, and Poe sat by me along with a handful of others I had not met yet. 

"This food is so amazing!" Poe exclaims with a mouth full of food.

"Ya, the First Order never fed us this well. I can't believe how delicious this is!" Finn responds scarfing down a piece of meat.

The other members nod in agreement with their mouths full of food. I begin eating and can't even wrap my head around the flavor diversity. The fruits have so much juice to them. Back on Jakku, all I had to eat were fortified rations. The taste was bland and it only kept you alive, never satisfied.

After we finish eating we are escorted to our living quarters near the mess hall. I am surprised to learn that we each receive a suite. As the escort directs me to my room and opens the door I am completely blown away by the inside. I shouldn't have expected the room to be any less elegant than the rest of this place. 

I walk inside and am in complete splendor. The bed has white bedding with an intricate red and gold flower design throughout the spread. The furniture looks hand-carved and the windows allowed so much natural light there is no need for artificial lighting. I explore my surroundings and find a door that opens to the refresher; it is half the size of the suite. The flooring is a white and blue pattern and has a tub big enough to fit four people inside. The countertops are a green and white design. There is a large mirror hanging on the wall over the sink. I see shelving with fluffy white towels, I just want to rest my head on them they look so soft. 

Taking a bath sounds like the perfect way to clear my head. I can't recall a time I was ever able to soak. Water is scarce on Jakku, there are no luxuries to this scale as far as water was concerned for someone like me. 

I start running the water and see on the side of the tub jars of oil. Pouring a green one into the tub and a silky white froth forms and covers the top of the water. I take off my clothes and undo my hair. I get a glimpse of my image in the mirror. I have never looked at myself naked in the mirror before. The newly formed scar on my right arm from the Praetorian Guard is visible. It makes me think of our allied fight against the guards and how we defeated them together. Back when he was still _Ben Solo_. 

The thought of Ben makes my heart feel a wave of endless sorrow. "Why didn't he come with me when he had the chance? Leia deserves to see her son again. I failed him and the resistance. Our one hope at shifting the tides is lost. Does the resistance have a deadlier enemy with the fall of Snoke?" Asking the questions in my mind I would never have answers to; I turn away from the mirror. 

I turn off the running water and delicately enter the tub. Enjoying every moment as I slowly submerge my body in the frothy scented water. I lay in the tub allowing the water to consume me. The sweet floral perfume relaxes my mind as I lay there in complete bliss. 

While the water calms me, I slowly start removing barriers I put up in my mind. I want to be free and unguarded. Instead, I feel...him. I feel him coming closer with a magnetic pull. I open my eyes and look around quickly. 

"Rey," He says.

I nearly jump out of the water. I quickly duck back under the cover of the froth, so he cannot see my exposed body.

"What are you doing here! Get out! Turn your head away!" I scream at him.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to come to you during a time like this; I just needed to see you," he responds. He continues sitting across from the tub. He doesn't waver his eye contact from mine. 

I am completely dumbstruck and do not know what to say. I just stare back into his soft brown eyes. My eyes fill up with tears; I feel such anger, sadness, and disappointment at the sight of him.

"What possibly could you want from me now? Didn't you already take enough?" I ask firmly. 

"Rey, I can't stop thinking about the connection that happened between us through the force and the night our hands touched revealing that glimpse of the future," he says sliding closer to me.

I just stare at him, unable to move. "Can you please turn around so that I can put a towel on and cover myself this is not the most opportune time to discuss this subject," I respond turning my head away. 

He moves closer to me again. I turn my head back and meet his unwavering stare. 

"Rey, I want you to join me. You need a teacher. I can see darkness in you just as you see light in me. You need to be trained on how to use the darkness or it will consume you. You need me..." he says leaning closer to me. 

"No! I will not join you like this," I say sternly. "Now please leave," I motion with my head towards the door as my arms cover my chest.

He moves closer again. His whole upper body showing like that night on Ahch-To. I scan his frame up and down then our gaze meets again.

"Rey, I cannot control this urge to be near you. I know you are meant to rule by my side. I need you..." He inches closer again.

I am stuck in my position in the tub. Helplessly, as he comes closer. Now our faces are only inches apart.

"Rey, let me teach you. Come with me. Tell me where you are," he demands in a soft voice.

"I don't know where I am. Even if I did, I would not tell you Kylo," I say staring directly into his gaze.

He grabs the left side of my face and rubs his thumb over my lips; pulling me towards him slowly. I can feel the warmth of his mouth nearly touching mine. He thrusts his mouth onto my lips engaging in a passionate kiss. I feel my whole body weaken under his size. Returning the kiss to him---grabbing the back of his hair with my left hand as my right arm covers my chest out of the water.

I can feel this energy coursing through our bodies trying to tie us together. He has a hungry drive to his movements. He teases my tongue with his. I have never felt like this before. There is something there, inside me screaming to devour him and another part begging me to turn away. I move my hand down the nape of his neck. Feeling his body react to the pleasure as I slide my hand over his right jawline. He grabs my hand with his and holds me in place with his left arm.

He lets go of the hold on my mouth but not on my body. 

Now, he's only an inch from me and looks deeply into my eyes. Gently, he presses his forehead to mine. After what seemed like hours of him holding the stare he finally speaks.

"Rey, please, let me find you," he says. 

I look longingly into his eyes. Part of me is screaming inside for me to go to him; just like in the throne room. Something inside me calls to him and it is only getting stronger. His eyes, those soft brown eyes that once held pure light. I look at his lips and back up to his eyes.

"No..." I respond finally.

His face of pure lust turns to stone before me. I am not sure how he is going to react, so I turn my gaze away and I can feel Kylo Ren disappear from the room. 

I sit in the tub feeling the warmth he left on my lips fade. Too many emotions and questions are emerging. 

"Why would he kiss me? Is Ben Solo still alive? What does he mean _darkness inside me_? Why did I let him kiss me!" I ask myself.

I lift my body out of the tub. As water runs down me I grab a towel from the shelf and dry off. My dirty clothes are laying on the refresher floor and I see on the wall a thin silver robe. I grab the robe and drape it around my body tying it in the middle. 

Walking out of the refresher, I see the bed in front of me. My body is so drained from the events that transpired. I walk over to the edge of the bed and fall backward onto the mattress. It is so soft. I would never have experienced a creature comfort like this back on Jakku. I slept on a hammock in my AT-AT makeshift home.

"Where is home?" I think to myself. 

The thought of Jakku seems so distant to me now. The part of me that wanted to return has all but vanished. My vision starts to blur as I close my eyes and fall into a deep asleep.


	6. Desire

KYLO REN'S POV:

The connection fades as fast as it came, and I am left once again, alone in my room. 

"Why didn't she tell me!?" I scream "Why does this scavenger have such a hold over me!" I yell into the air.

I walk to the center of the room and notice my mask on the table. Picking up the mask and staring at the front---this mask. The mask that has concealed my face for years only to be defeated by a scavenger girl from Jakku. The mask that drove such fear in the hearts of men was useless against her. 

This raging desire burning inside me for her. I couldn't even keep my composure in front of her. Her body being caressed by the water; oh how I envied it touching her. Rey's vulnerability at that moment was intoxicating. She wanted me to kiss her.

"I must find a way to her. This force connection was forged for a reason! She will be by my side! I will make that vision come true! I will not be denied by her again!" 

Walking over to the edge of my bed, I climb on top to lay facing down. How I wished she was next to me right at this moment. I imagine her naked body lying next to me as I trace her silhouette with my hand; over and over again. I imagine the warm softness of her skin against my fingertips. Feeling her quiver in ecstasy as my hand lowers to her hip.

I refuse to believe that she does not desire me. She kissed me back... 

"I will find her even if I have to burn every world to do so," I think to myself as I drift into sleep.


	7. I Know This Place

**REY'S POV:**

I awake to the sound of birds in the air, so beautiful, the melody they sing. I get myself out of the bed and walk over to the closet. Once I open the hand-carved wardrobe; I see an assortment of garments that look to be close to my size. I find a pair of cream pants and a soft white fitted tunic with a lower neckline. The fabric of the attire is so soft to the touch. I grab the items and head into the refresher. I finish dressing and start putting up my hair into a bun. As I look up I catch my reflection in the mirror. My right-hand finds a way to my lips; I close my eyes and remember the exchange between us.

"Was it _Ben_ that kissed me?" My heart flutters at the thought. "Or was it Kylo Ren trying to manipulate _me_ again?" My face turns to stone in anger from the idea.

I exit the refresher and make my way out of the dormitory and head to the mess hall for breakfast.

Entering the hall I see most of the rebellion there eating another beautiful arrangement of food. I spot Poe with a blonde woman whose hair is in a simple braid around her head. As I walk over to them I am intercepted by Finn and the woman that was laying in the cot on the Millennium Falcon.

"Rey hey! How did you sleep?" Finn asks.

"Finn! I have never slept so good in my life before, honestly," I replied.

"Same here, the room was amazing. Hey, I want you to officially meet Rose Tico," he says turning to Rose.

I turn to Rose and smile.

"Hello, Rose. It is wonderful to meet you. I hear that you saved my dear friend's life," I say.

"Yes. Hi, Rey, oh my goodness, it is so wonderful to meet you! I have heard so much about you. It is truly an honor to meet you...I am sorry I get very nervous when I meet celebrities of the Resistance and I have a tendency to ramble. I am so sorry." She says looking into my eyes with such tenderness.

I laugh. "It is no problem. I am happy to meet someone as brave as you," I reply.

"Let's grab some food and then head to the main hanger. General Organa has issued a decree for everyone to meet there this morning and go over our next plan of action," Finn says.

After we finish our meal we all head down the corridor into an open area outside. Walking to the hangar across the way, I can't help but stare in awe at the natural wonders around me. The trees, gorgeous shades of green. I could see some type of deer-like creature walking through the neighboring forest. They are brown in color with gorgeous ivory horns growing all which ways out of their heads. They had no fear of the N'Gai people; it seemed odd to me because all game animals on Jakku feared the residents and would never come close like this. What magnificent coexistence.

We reach the hangar and everyone takes a seat surrounding the podium near the center of the room. Leia walks over to the podium with King Satana standing by her side; they are surrounded by an entourage once again.

"Everyone, good morning. I trust everyone slept well...The loss we have all suffered is unimaginable. After our narrow escape, it brings hope to my heart that we still have friends willing to help the Resistance. We will be forever grateful for our friends and allies, the N'Gai. We are seeking refuge here and I have spoken to King Satana; our wonderful host. We have been given access to the fleet and resources of the N'Gai people. All pilots, technicians, and officers will begin training with the N'Gai military on their ships, arsenal, and tactics. We have sent out a signal to the outer reaches to any allies we have remaining for reinforcements. Until then, we shall be on standby, patiently, until we have an answer," she says looking around at the surrounding people.

She scans the room and makes eye contact with me. Her face is very reserved, she looks as though something is deeply troubling her.

"As of right now, our intelligence officers do not have any updated information on what the First Order's plans or advancements are. It is safe to assume their fleet is severely wounded by the courageous act of Vice Admiral Holdo. We can also assume that once they have regained their forces they will be searching for us. Everyone must be ready at moment's notice to flee or in the worst case, fight," she says somberly.

"May the force be with you all," she concludes, breaking eye contact with me and looking around the remainder of the room.

Leia steps off the podium and walks with King Satana and his entourage out of the hangar. Commander D'Arcy steps up to the podium with an assortment of N'Gai around her. She begins calling out instructions for each Rebel division and who to go with for training. I look around the room to the remaining rebels moving every which way. I see Poe and Finn head off with the pilots. I stand up and start walking towards the way the General left.

Walking out the hangar door I see them heading to a smaller structure near the center of the base. I follow them. I finally, catch up with her I say her name out loud.

"Leia, may I speak to you a moment?" I ask politely.

She turns from the group and nods her head to the party and remains with me as they walk inside the temple.

"Yes, Rey what is it?" she asks.

"I was hoping to speak with you about something important, it's about...your son," I say finally.

"Of course," she responds leading me away from where we are standing. We walk around the side of the structure; she turns to face me and grabs my hands.

"What is it dear?" she asks.

"I..." I stutter.

"He...I... last night...We have a connection bridging us through the force. This has been happening since Ahch-To...I... I didn't tell Master Skywalker because I was unsure what his response would be and then he saw _him_ one night talking to me...the night I left to try to bring your son back and...I..." I say nervously with my eyes filling with tears," I respond.

"Rey it's all right. I sensed your connection with my son. I feel him when I am around you," she says. "I knew it the moment that I saw the lightsaber split in your hands. You two are bound together. I do not know why or how or what it even means," she says.

"Rey, there is someone who came to this planet before Snoke took over the galaxy. He was a leader in the Church of the Jedi under Luke. I do not know his reasoning for being sent here but come this way," she says ushering me inside the structure the rest of her party went into.

We walk over to King Satana who is standing at the front of a circular war room table. He is discussing in his native tongue something to the person near him.

"Your Highness. I was wondering if we could ask you a question in private?" Leia asks him.

King Satana turns to Leia and nods in agreeance. He looks to me with a reserved expression but his eyes told me a different story. Somehow, I sensed that he knew what we were going to ask. He excuses himself from the discussion he was having and turns towards us.

"Of course, right this way please," he responds to us leading us to another room down the hall.

We walk into the next room which looks like a meeting room of some kind. Once inside, Leia closes the door and turns to him "We need to see if someone is still here on this planet. Do you know of the former Jedi Church leader, Gukseon?" Leia asks.

"Gukseon, yes, he arrived on this planet several years ago. He hasn't been seen for quite some time." Satana replies looking at me.

"Where can we find him? This is of urgency. Due to circumstances beyond her control, Rey was never able to finish training with my brother," she says.

King Satana looks at me with concern in his eyes.

"I will tell you his location," He leads us out to a backdoor in the temple and points west "Beyond the meadow valley, near the shores of the Nui Ocean; he resides in a small hut. If he is still alive, you will find him there." Satana says looking at us.

"Wonderful! Thank you. Rey, you leave right now," Leia says.

"Follow the path to the west and you will meet him by the end of the day's journey," he says.

"Thank you!" I say in appreciation to King Satana, turning back to Leia.

I hurry back to my room. Once inside I head to the wardrobe and grab a small jacket. Before I depart from the room I grab my staff by the door. Marching down the hallway and out of the boarding quarters, I start walking across the base and run into Chewbacca carrying a large load to someplace. Our paths cross and he approaches me.

He talks to me in his native Wookie tongue.

"I have to go somewhere to the West. I need to meet someone," I tell him.

He nods and speaks to me.

"I will be back soon, I promise," I tell him.

I say goodbye and continue walking through the base and out past the perimeter. I find the western path that was pointed to me by King Satana. I take a deep breath in and start trekking towards my destination.

I continue down this path. The hills are covered in a pale gold grass that gently sway in the cool breeze; I absorb the artistry of the landscape. The bird-like creatures gracefully flying overhead and the air smelled of a soft spice aroma. I keep walking, wondering about what awaits me at my destination.

I reach the top of a rolling hill. I can see the whole valley from this point. An endless sea of grass and flowers lie ahead of me. The landscape sends a feeling through me; like what happened on Ahch-To in the Uneti Tree.

"I know this place...Somewhere between a dream and reality, I know this place. I do not know how but I have seen this before. How?" I say in my head looking at my surroundings with Deja Vu.

After some time, the light begins to fade to the early evening time. I can smell the scent of ocean drawing near as the day approaches an end.

I stop on the path, I feel the pull again; the same one from last night. I can feel him, getting closer to me. The energy coils around my body like a snake. I turn around and see him facing away from me on the path; he is wearing the mask once again. "Is he trying to strike fear in me to join him?" I scoff in my mind.

"I don't want to see him after what happened the previous evening. Especially now that he has that monstrous mask on," I tell myself as I slowly turn to walk away. He turns to look at me, the eyes of his mask are staring straight through me.

"Rey..." He says. Even in the robotic tone, I can hear his longing for me.

I say nothing and instead stare back at him holding my staff tight.

"Rey, I will ask only one more time. Where are you? Tell me and I promise that I won't annihilate the rest of the resistance if you say. Join me and save them," he says as he briskly walks closer to me.

The way his expressionless mask is staring at me with his head slightly turned sends a ripple of anger through me.

"Why would I trust you? The person that I would join without hesitation is gone. You killed him! Ben Solo is who I saw standing by my side; not you. You, your just a monster hiding behind a mask," I respond back. A wave of sadness is washing over me.

"Tell me!" he yells at me in his robotic voice inching closer.

"No! I will not!" I exclaim back, my face swelling with anger.

"Then I will take you by force! You will have the blood of your friends on your hands Rey," he says menacingly.

"I do not want to see you, Kylo Ren! You will not win this!" I scream back at him fighting tears.

I can sense through the bond his anger at my refusal. He towers over me.

"You think that I am afraid of you Kylo Ren, you are wrong! I will not be destroyed like Ben Solo, your reign will end!" I say to him sternly not breaking my eye contact with his mask.

He says nothing and just looks back at me. If only I could see his face.

"Don't try to connect to me anymore..." I say turning around.

Focusing, I start rebuilding the mental walls I put in place to protect myself. He disappears from my sight and once again I am alone on the path.


	8. Preparation

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

As the force connection ends I can feel the anger rising in my body. 

"She denied me for the last time!" I scream.

I will my lightsaber to my hand. With a flick of my thumb, the sword activates, unleashing the red blade from the grip. With aggressive swings, I thrash at all the pieces of the training room. Slicing sparing droids in half and scaring the walls.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I scream into the empty training room, deactivating my sword.

With great perturbation, I storm out of the room and head to the bridge to engage General Hux. Passing by Stormtroopers and First Order personnel who shiver in fear at my site; I reach the main elevator. The three technicians inside hurry out at the level I am leaving. 

As the elevator closes I feel rage boiling. The door opens at the command center on the top of the ship. I walk out with aggravated steps.

"Hux!" I demand.

The red-headed General stops his conversation and turns in my direction.

"Supreme Leader, what _do_ I owe this _pleasure_?" He snips.

"Where are we on time?" I demanded.

"With your request to speed up repairs we are within a day of finishing. Our replacement forces from Vardos have arrived. We shall be ready for the chase by tomorrow evening." He says proudly. 

"Good. Any word on the Rebel survivors?" I demand.

"We have not received any intelligence on their whereabouts, sir. We do have a large reward for any information about them," he says.

"Double it! I want an indication of their location by tomorrow's time. Also, send out this message. Anyone harboring those criminals of the state will suffer dire consequences for sheltering them." I say.

"As you wish Supreme Leader" Hux replies crudely. 

"Ready my Knights in the war room" I reply.

Hux looks at me quizzically. 

"Of course, right away _sir_ ," Hux spats.

As I exit the bridge I head back down to my quarters. Walking down the hall to my door I use the force to open it. Inside I walk again to the center of the room where a table holds my grandfather's mask.

I sit down on the chair next to the table. I release a large sigh. Staring at the charred remains for some time. 

"Grandfather, please I am in need of your guidance. Please, show me the true power of the dark side once more." I pray.

Nothing.

I stare at Vader's mask in anguish. He hasn't come to me since I joined Snoke. Standing up from my chair---I put my hands over the back of my helmet and scream out.

In between breaths, I say "The girl thinks me a monster...then I shall become that monster." I look ahead and start walking to the door.

I exit my quarters and head down the hallway towards the elevator pushing past workers and soldiers. I enter the elevator and the doors close behind. After pushing the button I am caught in a trance.

Rey, she was standing facing me fearlessly in handcuffs. Her voice... "I can help you." Echoes in my mind. Her voice is intoxicating. I crave for her to look at me the same way once again. She saw past everything I have done. My trance is broken when the elevator reaches my level. I exit the elevator I see the War Room straight ahead down the hallway. 

As I walk inside, I look around the table, my six loyal mask-clad knights waiting for me. All of them stand upon my arrival in the room. As I walked to my chair at the head of the table the knights take their seats. 

"Gentlemen. We have a new task at hand," I say.

The knights turned their heads eagerly waiting for more information. 

"The Rebel fighters are hiding a dangerous weapon, but this is no ordinary weapon. _She_ is a scavenger girl and very strong in the force. We need her to secure our rule in the universe. She is _too valuable_ for us to not have control of her. We have no intel on her whereabouts yet. However, when we do, all of us will land to apprehend her." I state.

The men didn't move. I could sense their excitement at the idea of the hunt. 

"Under no circumstance are you to kill her. If she does not comply, I will be the one to do so. Understood?" I say.

All six knights nodded their heads in agreement. 

"Be ready moment's notice for departure!" I say standing up to leave.

As I walk out of the room I begin thinking about finding Rey. Even with her strength equal to my own, she will be nothing against myself and the Knights of Ren. She will be forced to surrender to the First Order.

I smirk in my helmet at the thought as I exit the room. 


	9. The Dyad

**REY'S POV:**

I turn from the direction that Kylo Ren was standing and continue on the western path. The light is fading from the sky as late afternoon turns to dusk. 

I can see up ahead, lit by the sunset in the sky, the Nui Ocean. It is so beautiful to see, even from this distance. A combination of deep blue and white rolling against the shore. I keep on the path until I can fully see the rocky beach before me. 

Reaching the rocky shore, I look down the coastline and see a small, dimly lit cabin upon a hill. I head in that direction, unsure of what I will encounter. I have my staff ready for any possible danger. 

Reaching the entrance to the shack, checking my surroundings to see if anything is trying to catch me off guard. I come to the small shack's door and hesitantly knock. 

"Gukseon?" I say loudly.

I knock a little harder. 

"Gukseon, my name is Rey. General Organa and King Satana sent me," I plead. 

There was no answer. I continue knocking for a short time but still, no one answers. 

I turn around facing the ocean, unsure of what my next move will be. If my time with Master Skywalker taught me anything, its old men are stubborn individuals.

I turn back to the door and attempt to gingerly turn the knob; opening the door. I peek over the door frame and see inside the shack. His shack is simple in design, small but cozy. I see across the room an old man, he has a shaggy beard and tattered brown clothing without shoes. His face is covered in wrinkles and is sitting in a meditative position on a blue mat. Hanging above his head are stone trinkets; all different shapes and colors. 

I approach with caution and crouch down onto my knees. 

"Gukseon? My name is Rey... I am...," I say.

"I know who you are, girl!" Gukseon interrupts. 

I jump back slightly, unprepared from his response, his voice is hoarse, and he speaks with a slight accent. 

"You do?" I question, inching closer to him.

"Yes, you announced your name before rudely entering my house uninvited," Gukseon responds.

"Ah, yes, sorry...about... that. I am running out of time and need your counsel. There...," I say.

"Let me guess, you are in peril and somehow this old man is the only one who can help in this entire galaxy," He interrupts. 

"Yes... The Resistance is seeking shelter here after our forces were nearly wiped out by the First Order. Kylo Ren is now the Supreme Leader, and he will stop at nothing until he finds us and...," I am interrupted.

"And you need me for what exactly? To fight them? Get to the point girl! I am old and do not have time for such folly," he interrupts.

"Can you help me shut him out?" I ask.

"Shut who out?" he responds.

"Kylo Ren, you see, we have a connection where we see one another through the force. It's not consistent but sporadic and uncontrolled. I do not want him to find out where we are. I was unable to complete my training with Master Skywalker. Leia said you were a leader in the Jedi Church at one time. Can you please help me?" I beg.

The old man said nothing and stood at me deeply in his meditation pose. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head slightly.

"You are being connected by the force?" He asks interested. Taking his right hand and running it through his knotted beard.

"Yes, it has been happening for weeks now...," I respond.

"How very interesting that is," he interrupts with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I have only heard of this type of connection happening a handful of times throughout history," He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask sternly.

"Once in a while, a person who fights for light encounters a person who fights for the dark side of the force. And, inside, those people are the inverse of their allegiance. Meaning, one who fights light, has great darkness inside and the same goes for the other person," he says rubbing his beard.

I stare at him confused.

"Are you saying, that I have _darkness_ inside of _me_?" I ask.

He says nothing but stares at me with great interest. 

Leaning in towards me he says "I am saying that you are one half of a piece and this Kylo Ren is the other half. Two pieces, light and dark, making one full circle. You are his other half. He is as much a part of you as you are to yourself." 

"Does this mean that I will be consumed by the dark side?" I ask sternly, remembering Kylo Ren's words to me.

"This means the two of you make up something that is very rare and valuable...," he continues.

I stare waiting for him to finish his thoughts.

"You two are the pieces of the balance," He finishes.

"The balance?" I question.

He nods. "True balance needs two sides. You cannot have one without the other and one cannot be 100 percent light or dark. No! It is impossible! It is a dance between the two. When the two pieces are truly connected, great power is obtained. _You two_ can manipulate the force together in ways no other Jedi or Sith can alone. You two are wounds within the force and this will only get stronger--you are a Dyad. Now, what do you want from me?" He says. 

"How do I stop it? I don't' want to see him. If he finds us, he will destroy what is left of us and there will be no one to stand against their tyranny. I have to be able to control him coming in and out. I have to end this," I plead.

He continues to stare at me and finally adjusts his seating, coming closer to me.

"Girl named Rey, you cannot stop this even if you try. The force connects the two of you when one needs something from the other; no matter how hard you try or how hard you block him in your mind, you will always crave something from him and vice versa. The more you try to avoid this, the stronger the bond becomes. The Force wants you two connected and will relentlessly push you two together. You cannot escape him," he says.

I sit back hard against my feet on the floor and sigh. My hands fall limp in my lap.

"Why did I ever leave Jakku?" I said out loud.

"Jakku? Now that is a planet's name I haven't heard in quite a long time..." he says looking at me with intrigue. 

I look up at him.


	10. Visions

**REY'S POV:**

"You know of Jakku?" I ask him.

The old man gets up from his seated position and walks into his kitchen area. He begins pulling out a pot and some water and walks over to a hutch in the corner of the room; I follow him with my eyes. He opens the door to the hutch and pulls out a small canister then walking back over to his pot of hot water and adds the leaves; I assume he is making a tea.

He heads back in my direction with two small cups and a pot of tea. He sits back down facing me on the floor in front of his meditation rug and begins pouring some tea in the small cup. 

Once it is full he says "Drink! I haven't shared a glass with anyone for quite a long time."

I grab the cup from his hands and look down into the brew. Without question, I begin drinking from the cup. The tea is very bitter and I choke down the small amount and place the empty cup on the floor in front of me.

He looks across from me as I am about to ask him about Jakku again he interrupts.

"What is your story, girl, named Rey?" He asks.

"My story? What do you mean?" I ask.

"Who are you?" he finishes.

I take a deep breath. "My story is nothing but disappointment," I tell him. I am Rey of Jakku, at least I was. I was abandoned there when I was nine. I was a scavenger in the desert for over 10 years. One day I found a BB8 droid, events unfolded and I ended up joining the resistance. I watched Han Solo die at the hands of his _son_. Briefly trained with Master Skywalker, until he died. Failed at bringing Leia's son back to her... I am nobody, as it was so kindly put to me a few days ago," I say as my smile fades to a frown.

He says nothing but stares intently at me.

"Why do you ask?" I respond.

"No one?" he says with humor.

"I know who you are, girl, named Rey," He says.

I say nothing and look at him with confusion.

"What do you mean you know who I am?" I respond. 

"You are _not,_ a nobody, girl, named Rey. You indeed are a somebody. I have been waiting for you for quite some time," He replies.

I wait for him to finish his thought.

"Come with me...," he says.

As he stands up from his mat, I immediately get up and start following him.

He exits the back of the shack putting on shoes as he grabs a lantern on his way out. I look out and see a small path that that leads down to the shores. He keeps up a good pace as I follow behind. I can hear the water breaking the shore to my right as the dark sky starts filling with stars. 

We head down the small path. It is a steep decline to the bottom but I manage the trek with my staff. The old man turns to his left once he hits the shore and walks down the rocky beach. Lit by the moon and his lantern, I see an opening on the cliff side up ahead. 

I curiously keep following him, wondering where he is leading me. We come to the entrance of the cave and the old man stops, looks behind at me and sighs. He turns back ahead and walks into the cave. I follow him inside.

The lantern illuminates the small cave and the old man continues walking towards the back. I stop about halfway from the entrance and notice him climbing onto the rocks of the cave; he looks like he is grabbing something. Carefully, he climbs back down to the cave floor and walks back in my direction; stopping but a few feet in front of me. Taking his right hand, he wipes off the top of the metal box and looks at me stone-faced.

"Girl, named Rey, what do you remember of your life before Jakku?" he asks.

"Nothing," I respond. 

He shakes his head while opening the box and grabs something inside with his right hand dropping the box on the cave floor. I stare with intent at his actions. I remain quiet and wait for him to begin talking. He looks up at me and extends his hand with a lightsaber towards me to take.

"Do you know whose lightsaber this is, girl?" he asks.

"No," I respond. 

He shakes the lightsaber in his right hand beckoning for me to take it. I extend out my left hand.

Just as I delicately grab the saber I shudder at the energy surging through my body. The image of the cave disappears, and _I am inside a house, a familiar house. I look ahead and see a little girl hiding in the corner of the room. I walk towards her and hear two people talking in the other room._

_"We have to hide her!" the woman says._

_"We need to send her somewhere she can be safe until we can return," The man says._

_I look at the two. "I know these people, they are my parents," I gasp._

_The vision fades and I am on a ship. The little girl sitting in a chair holding her knees while she sobs softly. I turn around and see two men piloting the ship; I do not recognize them. Once they land they walk back to the girl and escort her out of the ship. Up ahead I see him, Unkar Plutt. That disgusting excuse for a being, waiting for them._

_The image shakes, and I am standing behind the little girl, she is screaming, "Come back!"_

_Tears began welling in my eyes. "This is me... what did they need to protect me from?" I start crying._

The next moment the vision fades, and I am standing again before the old man in the cave. 

"What was that?" I sob.

"You are a somebody, girl, named Rey. Your name is Rey Jinn, great-granddaughter of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn," He says.

"What?" I say with confusion.

"Long ago, Master Jinn was from _this_ planet, Nagai. He fell in love with a local girl, Hana Aoi but because of Jedi code, they could never be together. They had a child in secret, your grandfather. Who was force sensitive but never trained. He then went on to have a daughter, Sophie, _your_ mother. Right before you were born, Snoke took power after the Galactic Civil War ended and his reign of terror was just beginning. Snoke sought after force-sensitive children from Jedi descent to create an army of warriors. When word reached us of his plan, your parents sought out my help on the planet where Luke's temple was. I was a Jedi Church leader at the time I told them of Jakku and another Jedi Church leader Lor San Tekka who settled there. They agreed without hesitation to keep you there until you could be brought home. I wiped your memory of events before Jakku, Rey. They then arranged for two pilots to take you to Jakku and _sell_ you to someone in hopes that would throw Snoke off of your scent. Shortly after you left, the First Order arrived and found your parents; they were killed for not revealing your location. I meditated for three days after that happened and the force revealed to me that one day you would come to this planet. And so, I came here to wait for you," he finishes.

Tears roll down my cheeks. 

"I don't know what to say," I respond. 

" _This_ lightsaber I kept as a promise long ago to your parents. I was keeping it safe for your return and well now you are here," turning his head away. "I am sorry, Rey Jinn, that I couldn't be of more help," he says in a dismal tone. 

Words cannot escape my mouth. I look down at the lightsaber again. Silver with black rings and long in appearance but very light to wield. 

"What do I do now?" I plead looking at him.

"That is a decision up to you Rey Jinn," He tells me walking past to exit the cave.

I let the cave go dark from his distant lantern before I walk out. I have no words. I would have stayed on Jakku, thinking someone was coming for me but no one was after all. Turning around and exiting the cave, following the old man back to his shack---I somberly walk. 

"He lied to me," I say in anger with tears in my eyes.

"I wasn't abandoned," I sob.

The relief in knowing that they did care enough to protect me warmed my heart but the sadness of never seeing them again lingered on.   
  
  



	11. Legacy

**REY'S POV:**

I enter the shack again of the old man. Tears have dried on my face and sadness courses through my body. He turns to me but does not say anything. I look at him trying to make sense of all this.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you need Rey Jinn," He finally says looking away from me in shame.

"Thank you, I'll leave in the morning," I respond.

He lays a rug out for me to sleep on in the shack. It was getting late, and so I lay down and close my eyes once again, in defeat.

My mind keeps wandering every which way. "After all this heartache, why did the force connect me to that monster? How do we defeat the First Order now? What else does destiny have in store for me? Who was my great-grandfather?" I ask myself endless questions until I finally fall asleep. 

I could hear the melody of birds outside; I rose off the mat and see the old man still asleep on the floor. Folding the mat and place it on a nearby table; part of me wondered who this scraggly old man really was long ago.   
Before walking towards the door I look down in my hand see the new lightsaber. With a sigh, I push open the door and walk outside. The sun had not yet risen above the ocean and twilight was just starting. I decide to head back to the base to inform Leia of the information Gukseon has told me. She may be able to make sense of all this.

I begin the trek back but can't shake this feeling something terrible is about to happen. It causes me to pick up my pace back to the base. 

When I arrive by late afternoon I head into the mess hall to see if Finn is there. I would love to talk to a friend about what has happened. Before I can search for him I am intercepted by Commander D'Arcy in the mess hall.

"Rey, goodness, I am so glad I found you!" she says out of breath.

"What is it?" I reply.

"It's Leia, she is not well, she wants to see you immediately," she replies.

We hurry out of the mess hall and cross the landing bay. We begin to approach a row of three large temples, and she directs me into the middle one. We hurriedly walk inside, and she leads me down a hallway; at the end is a large carved wooden door with gold filigree roses decorating the front. She pushes the door open and inside we see most of the resistance and King Satana surrounding her large canopy bed.

"Leia!" I yell rushing to her side.

"Rey, I am so glad you are back!" she says in a low tone.

"What is it, Leia?" I ask holding back tears grabbing her right hand on the bed.

Leia stares into my eyes. Those beautiful eyes, full of wisdom and strength, I can only hope that one day I will be like her. She begins to sit up in the bed and swing her legs to the side. Everyone in the room gasps and begs her to stop. 

She raises her hand "Now is not the time," she responds to their concern.

"Rey, come with me," she says.

As we approach the door she turns to everyone still in the room.

"May the Force be with you all, always...," she says with a smile and turns back to lead me out the door.

Everyone is somber. Some members are holding one another and crying as she leaves the room.

We walk through the room out the door. I am holding onto her left arm, helping her walk down the hallway. We make it to the end and exit the door to the landing space. She remains silent, I patiently wait for her to tell me what she has to say. I so desperately want to tell her what Gukseon said about my connection to Kylo Ren and my origin. 

We cross the ship landing space and stop at the edge of the base. Over the ledge, the sun was about to set. A vast sea of green lay before, the valley illuminated by the sunset. 

I turn to her.

"Leia, there is nothing I can do to stop this," I choke back tears.

She holds up her hand gently to my left cheek. 

"Rey I know, don't worry," she says gently removing her hand from the side of my face.

I sniffle tears back. 

"Leia, what is happening to you?" I plead.

She sighs "Something that is out of my control. Luke is connected to me by more than just blood. We are bound together by the force. When he passed I felt the force calling to me. I resisted the call to ensure that the resistance got to safety. They have now, but more importantly, they have _you_ , Rey. I know that you will bring peace to this universe and I know that you will save Ben," she says.

I choke on tears.

"Please don't go, Leia, we need you, the galaxy needs you!" I beg.

She gives a simple smile grabbing my left hand.

"The force is with _you_ Rey and _I will always_ be with you," she says with her eyes full of warmth.

Tears fall harder from my eyes, I cannot hold back this sense of loss. She turns to look at the sunset and closes her eyes, absorbing the sun's final rays.

I look out at the sunset over the valley with her. As the sun fades to civil twilight; I feel her hand fade slowly from mine. I turn to look at her, and she is dissolving into the air. My mouth falls slightly open. As the sun disappears, so too does Leia. 

"She is gone..." I say wiping the tears from my face. Looking into the night sky above. 

"What do we do now?" I say aloud.


	12. Once Upon A Dream (Rated M)

**REY'S POV:**

I walk back into the mess hall from the landing bay. I notice people around stopping conversations to look at me--sensing they all want to know what happened.

Stopping in the middle of the room, "Leia is gone, but our work here is not done," I say as I walk through the crowd and down the dormitories. I hear sobbing behind me as I make my way out of the hall.

I reach my room and immediately shut the door behind me. As I lean up against the door and look around I wipe the remaining tears from my face "What do I do now?" I ask myself gently hitting my head back against the door.

I walk into the refresher and stare into the mirror.

"I wonder if he knows about Leia?" I ask myself in the mirror.

"Now both of us are truly alone in this world...," I say turning away.

I begin to disrobe and start the shower; slowly walking under the falling water while untying my hair. I stand, now feeling more alone than when I lived on Jakku. Leia is gone. My one true mother figure is _gone_. I begin scrubbing my body and hair with a purple oil. The hot water relaxes me and calms my intensified energy. I start to put my guard down and allow myself to heal from this sorrow.

"Is there no hope left..." I say as water runs down my face, tears welling in my eyes.

Stepping out of the shower I grab the silver robe and drape it over my damp body. I walk out of to the main room, drying my hair with one of the white towels. The bed calls to me and I crawl under the covers. Laying on my back I notice the ceiling; it has those deer I saw earlier painted above. Beautiful images of them dancing through the trees. 

I close my eyes, the remaining tears fall down my cheek. I remember Leia's eyes and how they tried to assure me everything would be ok. Slowly, I start drifting asleep.

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

Our ship is running fully operational. We have received the news from a scout; the rebels were somewhere in the Rutan System. We have made our course there and should arrive in a day.

As I walk back to my quarters from the bridge; the wind knocks out of me. My insides begin twisting and I cannot breathe. My eyes begin to water. Not just from the fierce pain; it's something else.

I rush through my quarters as the door slides shut behind me. I can't breathe. Trying to catch my breath but the pain increases into my chest.

"She is gone! She is gone!" I scream pacing in my room.

I rip off my helmet and throw it across the room against a wall. Falling into a seated position on the corner of my bed. I rest my elbows on my knees and begin pulling my hair. I begin sobbing without control.

Words cannot describe the whirlwind of emotions inside of me. I can feel her peace. I fall back down and try to breathe and get control of myself.

"I am alone...again," I say to myself, falling backward on my bed.

Sweat begins covering me. My clothes become restrictive from the moisture. I rip off my top and gloves and cast them aside. As I lay there on my back with tears running down my cheeks; I think of Rey.

Imagining how she stared at me in the elevator, soothes me. I close my eyes and wipe the remaining tears from my face. I feel numb.

Slowly, I start floating into sleep.

**REYLO'S POV:**

**~Rey's POV:~**

I wake up with a jolt laying on my bed. I still see the dancing deer on the ceiling above me. Aggressive energy coursed through my mind to wake me. I turn to my right and see him laying there next to me; only inches from my face. He is sleeping on his left side, so peacefully. The monster who strikes fear in the hearts of many is just laying in _my_ bed. I keep my stare on his face. I wonder if this is all just a dream? Raising myself and attempting to not wake him in the process.

I put my left elbow down on the bed to slowly lift myself to a seated position. Once I am partially up I hear him stirring. I try to pick up my pace but every move wakes him from his sleep.

I turn back to look at him and see that his eyes are open and fixated on me.

** ~Kylo Ren's POV:~ **

I open my eyes; I can see her staring back at me.

"Rey...," I say starting to lift my self.

**~Rey's POV:~**

I don't answer when he calls my name. I move myself to a seated position and wrap my arms around my legs. He rises and our gazes meet.

"Do you know?" I finally ask in a cracking voice.

"Yes...," He responds slowly back.

"I am sorry," I reply tears forming in my eyes.

"I felt her through the force. It was peaceful," he says somberly.

I just stare blankly at him. He swiftly rises to his knees and slides towards me on the bed. I turn my head away, and he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him while extending his legs around my base. I can feel his face in my neck; his warm breath against my neckline is soothing. He needs me.

Now, I don't feel alone, I feel a warm connection rising in my chest. His embrace takes away the fear in my heart. I need him.

He starts to move his head up and is facing the right side of my face. I feel his left arm securing my side against his torso while he takes his right hand and wipes tears from my cheeks. I finally turn my head back to him and stare. He doesn't say anything but keeps looking staring straight through me.

I glance down at his lips. The same lips that stole that kiss from me that night in the tub. I can't control this rising feeling. It's like a magnet pulling me closer to him. _"Is this his doing?"_ I wonder.

I reach out to him through the force and can feel his light growing inside of him as we sit there. It is comforting to feel that again. It feels familiar and safe; it feels like this is where _I belong_.

I strip down the walls I put in my mind against him. I can now feel the flow of energy passing through us. Staring down at his eyes and back to his lips again---I cannot resist the pull towards him. I slowly lean in and meet his lips with mine.

**~Kylo Ren's POV:~**

She kisses me, I can feel electricity rushing through us. With the release of her kiss, she wraps her arms around the back of my neck. Rey turns her body to face me; moving her legs to straddle my hips. As she adjusts herself on my lap, I can feel my shaft hardening under her.

I lean both my hands back behind me. She leans into me, grabbing my neck gently with her hands; she starts biting my bottom lip. There is a desire I can sense through her. She wants to understand this connection. She has a hunger that is ravaging inside that needs to be satisfied. Her smell is intoxicating. I want to take my mouth and kiss every part of her.

Her kisses become deeper now. I move my hands down to her hips and rise from the bed. Delicately, I lean her back on the bed, so I can mount her. I feel the energy as I tower over her and place my full body weight on top of her. I know she wants me to. I feel this need rising. Rey wants me to claim her. The robe is loosening as we move and I can see her exposed breasts. I grab the right one with my hand. 

Hunger for her taste drives my movements. I start kissing her lips and our tongues dance in each other's mouth. She teases my bottom lip with her tongue. I can feel her ecstasy pulsing through me; as my body becomes situated on top of her. I feel as though the bond is growing. She wants more. I need her.

She grabs my hair and lifts her left leg to the sides of my hips. I grab her leg and gently use it as leverage to push harder against her innocence.

**~Rey's POV:~**

I can feel his whole body on top of me. His shirtless torso rubbing my robe open as he kisses me. Running my hand down his back and one in his raven black hair; I loosen the grip of our kiss and look at him.

I see him

" _Ben,_ " I whisper.

The eyes staring back at me are the same ones I saw that night we touched hands. I want him, I need him. The feeling that he is a part of me grows stronger. I don't want this moment to end. The feeling of our connection soars through my body---then into my mind. The intensity of his pleasure, I can feel him, I know it's Ben; it's him. As the bond tightens I see into his mind. He doesn't want me for power, he wants me to be his and only his.

I begin kissing him once again. He takes control with his mouth and starts kissing down my neckline to my chest. He opens my robe and takes his left-hand, running it across my breasts and moving it down to my hips.

I gasp when his hand meets my hip.

**~Ben's POV:~**

I feel her through her mind. Each moan she lets out pushes my desire for her harder. My kisses trail down her cleavage and onto her stomach. I can feel my engorged flesh-craving her more. I rise releasing her leg from my hold and begin undoing my pants, looking down at her.

"Rey, say it?" I ask stopping my hand at my belt.

She lifts her upper body and meets me. Her eyes, so soft and yet so powerful. She has never looked at me like this before. It's not a look of lust; it's something else. I am euphoric from the sight.

 _"Ben, I want you, now, and, forever,"_ she says slowly between kisses.

She releases her final kiss and looks at me. I begin undoing my button when I notice her turn quickly to her left. The look of pure desire fell from her face, and she looks back up at me in fear.

The force bond closes, and I am left alone in my bed.


	13. Fear

**REY'S POV:**

My heart is fluttering as I anticipate Ben's next move. There is a violent knocking at my door and I hear Poe's voice screaming on the other side. 

"Rey! Wake up! Rey!" He screams, knocking violently.

I turn my head to my door; panic-stricken about what could be wrong.

"Rey they are here!" He screams again.

I turn my head quickly back to Ben. His eyes that held such tenderness towards me, reacts to my changing face. I feel the connection fading and Ben disappears from my sight.

I roll out of the bed in a hurry; fastening my separated robe together. As quickly as I can I reach the door and open it to see Poe dressed in pilot gear panting. I stare at him with my mouth open unable to speak.

"Rey!" He gasps. "We have just received word that the First Order has entered the Rutan System." He says out of breath. "Quickly, prepare yourself and meet in the War Room temple across the base," He says staring at me, with those fly boy eyes before rushing down the hallway with the others.

I slam the door shut and make way to the wardrobe closet. I find the clothes that I arrived at this planet wearing' and put them on in a hurry. I rush to the center table where my inheritance saber lies. Grabbing it, I pivot and run out the door.

As I close the suite door behind me, I see Rebel and N'Gai rushing through the mess hall and out the door onto the landing bay. I start running through the mess hall and follow them out. Crossing the landing bay, I see everyone sprinting to the temple ahead of me. In a full sprint, I make it to the temple steps and run feverishly up them into the main room.

Entering the room, I see the Resistance command surrounding the large hologram table with King Satana. His face is shockingly calm for what is about to unfold. 

I find Rose and Finn next to Poe and Ello Asty standing around the large table in the center. I walk over and touch Finn on the shoulder. I haven't seen him in a while and miss his smile. He turns to me and smiles; putting his right hand against my back to pull me closer to the table. Finn doesn't say a word to me; his smile fades to worry as he stares at the holograms projected in the air above the table.

It seems as though everyone has arrived and King Satana turns to look around at the weakened Resistance. He is surrounded by what looks to be his generals and commanders. Those same people from his entourage no longer wore robes with a meek demeanor but dawned elaborate armor with large circular brimmed hats; their faces now threatening and battle-ready. 

"We have just received a broadcast from The First Order," He says touching a button on the table but his eye contact remains with us. Through the hologram table, a man wearing a dark First Order uniform materializes in the air. A shiver runs down my spine.

"This is an official broadcast aboard the First Order's flagship The Supremacy. Remaining Resistance forces evaded capture in the Crait System two-cycle days ago; with their hyperspace drive ending in the Rutan System. The reward of five million Imperial Credits is offered to anyone who turns them over. Any civilizations in this system caught harboring them, shall face the full fury of The First Order," the transmission ends.

My heart begins to race. I look around the room and see hope fading from the fighter's faces. We all share a common thought, fear. Fear that this is the end of the Resistance. Fear that the N'Gai will turn us over to the First Order. Fear that they will rule the galaxy with no one to stop them. Fear of suffering, of hatred, and...death. 

The room is silent after the transmission ends. King Satana starts speaking "The tree of liberty must be refreshed from time to time with the blood of patriots and tyrants. Freedom is never given, it is won," he says.

Hope grows inside of me with his words.

"The N'Gai will never kneel before the First Order," He says. 

The sense the rise in moral amongst fellow fighters grows I can feel it through the force.

"A call has been issued to neighboring allies. We will stand and fight alongside the Resistance. Everyone, go to your assigned battle stations and prepare for enemy engagement," King Satana finishes. 

Poe raises his fist into the air and screams to the room "As long as there is the light we have a chance!"

Everyone in the room raises their hands in the air and yells with agreement. All able body fighters rush out of the room and separate to their designated stations. I find myself lost somewhere in the middle of the commotion.   
  



	14. Conquest

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

I slam my hands into the bed where Rey once laid. Anger rises inside of me once again. Storming off of my bed and onto the floor; I walk over to the wardrobe and grab a new uniform. After I put it on, I walk over to the side of the room where my discarded helmet lay and pick it up. 

I think of Rey. Remembering her warmth and passion; it floods over me. Her very touch is intoxicating. I stare down at my mask.

"Should I even put it on?" I ask myself. The thought escapes me as I place the mask over my head, latching it into place.

There is a knock at the door, I turn my head and sense that troopers are outside. Once I open the door I am greeted by two fearful soldiers. One's voice shakes as he speaks to me.

"Supreme Leader, we have located the remaining Resistance in the Rutan System on the planet Nagai. Our reinforcements from Vardos have been deployed around the planet, and they request your presence on the command deck," he finishes.

I storm past them. 

Inside the elevator, I begin questioning. "Will she come to me now after what just happened?"

The elevator reaches the bridge and I walk inside to see the bustle of First Order commanders and my knights waiting patiently for me. They turn and salute me as I enter the deck. I see Hux across the room with his captains. 

"General Hux," I say.

He turns to look at me. "Supreme Leader, we have located the Resistance on the planet. It looks as though the N'Gai are refusing to surrender them over. We are preparing the long-range cannons as we speak."

"Disengage the cannons and prepare for surface combat General," I demand.

"But sir, our long-range cannons can target their military base with ease. There is no need for ground forces," He states.

"Did I ask if there was a need General?" I respond menacingly to him.

He does not speak and instead stares back at me.

"Ready my ship General," I demand.

"As you wish, _Supreme Leader,_ " he spats.

I turn around and head to the elevator. My knights follow me and enter the elevator together, it takes us down to the hangar. We exit and see the forces preparing for the newly announced departure. 

Together, we walk to my shuttle in the center of the hangar and enter up the ramp. Each knight takes a seat along the sides and I take my seat in the front behind the pilot. The ramp lifts and the shuttle door closes behind us, preparing for takeoff. 

The ship begins rising in the air exiting the hangar, exiting out to space. 

"I'm coming for you Rey," I say to myself as a grin brushes over my face. 


	15. A New Leader

**REY'S POV:**

I stand in the War Room alone now. All personnel left for their stations and are preparing for the impending battle.

"What will _he_ do now?" I ask myself turning around to exit the War Room thinking about the intimate encounter.

I make my way off the War Room Temple's steps and onto the landing bay. As I jog back to the main ship hangar, I see all fighters rushing around readying themselves for an imminent attack. I reach the ship hangar and stop at the entrance. Scanning the room in hopes to see Finn, I instead see Chewbacca headed my way. 

He greets me with a howl at the entrance.

"Yes, it's good to see you too," I respond back with a smile. 

He makes some sounds in response.

"I am not sure if I found what I am looking for yet," I reply.

He looks at me and leans his head to the left.

"I'll be alright, I promise," I tell him back. 

I see an N'Gai soldier rushing over to me; the man approaches and gently bows his head. He looks up with a reserved face and says "Jedi Rey, your presence is requested by King Satana in the control tower," he says.

"Of course," I respond, intrigued by the name _Jedi Rey_. 

"Thank you, right this way, please," he leads with his right hand back outside for me to follow. 

"I'll see you soon," I reassure Chewbacca.

He leans down and gives me a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok, I promise," I say smiling at him.

He nods and makes response sounds back looking at me with concerned eyes.

The soldier leads me to the control tower at the end of the base. In front of the tower, there is a large door, he opens it for me, and we walk right into an elevator. The elevator takes us to the top and opens up to a large room. The soldiers are calm and organized, everyone is performing their tasks and gaining what looks like intelligence on advancing enemy forces. I walk inside and see King Satana talking to his legion commanders. He senses my arrival and turns away from his men to approach me. 

"Jedi Rey," He says.

"Yes, King Satana," I respond. I am not sure if I can get used to the name _Jedi Rey_.

His face is unwaveringly calm. "Our scanners reveal that the enemy will be attacking by shore from the Nui Ocean. I request that you arrive at the shores immediately with the first of our legions," He says sternly.

"Of course" I reply. 

"With the passing of General Organa, they will need a new leader on the front lines," he says, as a small smile comes on his face.

I nod my head. Sadness washes over me when he spoke her name.

"Commander Aiak will lead you to the combat speeders and you will dispatch to the shores immediately. Our pilots will give you cover as you make your way there, may the force be with you, Rey," he says bowing to me. 

A man dressed in dark blue armor approaches me "Right this way, Jedi Rey," he says.

I turn to follow the man back to the elevator. Once the elevator reaches the bottom we walk across the landing bay to a small building beside the ship hangar. Inside I see a number of people waiting for their command next to over 20 combat speeders. Commander Aiak leads me to the front speeder with another N'Gai warrior entering in as my gunner. I look at the man, and he hands me an E-11 blaster.

"You may need this," he tells me.

I grab the blaster from his hands. "Thank you," I reply getting into the speeder and begin turning the machine on.

My gunner waves his arm in the air and the bi-fold door opens before us. Once open, I accelerate the speeder out the hanger and onto the road leading to the Nui Ocean. I look up over my head and see very dark blue clouds rolling in and I can hear thunder roaring in the distance. 

He is here, I can feel him.


	16. The Shore Battle

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

Our forces break through the atmosphere, and we cruise our way to a hover above the shores of the beach. We will remain overhead until the foot soldiers secure holding for our arrival on the shore. As we hover, I can feel her presence, her heart beats fast. Reaching out through the force I sense her anger. A vision of the intimacy we shared flashes in my mind. I can feel my hand gliding over her smooth skin. For the first time in what feels like ages, I feel something other than hate. It will only be a matter of time until I face her again. 

Our first wave of battalions arrive at the shore and a skirmish ensues. I watch overhead through the pilot window the clash between sides. Blasters engaging and rebel ships flying overhead bombing our amphibious vessels below. 

I feel her on that shore; I see the green blade engage our forces. Panicking, I can't risk a useless trooper hitting her, I have to intervene. 

"Take us down!" I demand. 

The pilot turns off the hover and begins to fly down towards the shore. The shuttle lands, the door opens and my Knights and I walk down the ramp; I deploy my saber. With the red light glowing, I can hear my Knights activating their weapons behind me. We step down on the rocky shore as the rain is pouring aggressively and seeing a far distance poses quite a challenge. 

I walk forward, engaging N'Gai soldiers that approach me with their pathetic melee weapons. They are no match for my cross guard blade; I look around, I sense her but don't see her. I feel a pull from the force and see her in the distance. Cutting down soldier after soldier, I make my way across the beach. Rey's power is only getting stronger the longer that time passes.

I stop to survey my surroundings; I look down the vast rocky shore and see her just ahead. She is wielding the mysterious green lightsaber. I walk towards her, thrashing anyone who comes between her and me. The rain continues relentlessly overhead. She senses my presence and her heart is beating faster with each step I take. 

She sees me and looks at me in anger while slicing down an incoming Stormtrooper. I reach out to her through the force, but she denies my advances. I can't sense what she is thinking now. 

She rests her green blade by her right side. I briskly walk towards her trying in vain to reach her through the force. She stares in hatred at my mask. Two N'Gai warriors fly from behind her in swift movements to attack me. I cut them down as they try to engage me in combat. 

She looks at me and knows she is one of the last Resistance fighters on the beach. Her clothes are drenched in rain and her face turns from hatred to rage when she sees my knights walking behind me. 

I walk towards her, she doesn't move. I keep my pace and get to her. How I wish she would let me reach out.

" _You_ were warned, Rey!" I yell at her.

She says nothing but runs towards me with her green blade. I deflect her first hit. We circle around and face one another on the rocky shore.

"I will kill everyone on this planet Rey if you do not come with me now! Their deaths will be on your hands! This is your last warning!" I scream at her through the mask.

I hear our combat cruiser breaking through the atmosphere. Turning my head up to the clouds, watching as our tie fighters surround the vessel and shoot down any Resistance starships. I turn back to face her as the rain is pouring even harder now.

"Do you see that ship! They are waiting for my command to target the city! That means thousands die Rey! The entire Resistance will be no more and it will be because of you," I scream.

Her breath turns heavy as she looks back down from the sky. She disengages her lightsaber but her glare remains. I feel her rage crash and turn into hopelessness. She knows that this is the only way to save her precious Resistance. I stare into her eyes, those eyes that once looked at me with tender love now harbor resentment and pain. 

I walk over to her, she doesn't move, I grab the blade from her hand, and she doesn't resist me. With my right hand, I grab her shoulder and turn her around to head to the shuttle. 

"Back to the ship!" I demand my Knights. 

We begin our trek back off the beach. Once we enter, the ramp rises slams shut behind us. 


	17. My Arrival

**REY'S POV:**

I walk into the shuttle, Kylo Ren pushing me down into a seat near the front. I am surrounded by the men that betrayed Luke Skywalker and the new Jedi Order. Behind their masks, I can sense their stare; curiosity at my importance. Wondering who I am and why their master went to great lengths just to capture me. My nerves steady and realize I am soaked from the rain head to toe. I keep a stiff posture in the chair I refuse to believe this is how it ends. 

I felt him that night, Ben. How did he become Kylo Ren so fast? With him, in the room, I feel the energy rising in me. "Am I craving his embrace again? Why? After what he just did! Why do I have this relentless need for him? Should I have just let him kill me and everyone on the shore? Then would I finally be rid of this?" I think to myself. 

I see my birthright lightsaber on Kylo Ren's belt. With a quick movement, I will the saber to my hand. Before I can ignite the blade; Kylo Ren is standing beside me. All his knights engage their weapons and stand battle-ready. He towers over me but I don't waver and stand firmly against his advances. He takes his right hand and grabs me around my throat, not tight enough to make me stop breathing but strong enough to make me not move.

"Did you honestly think that would work here?" He says condescendingly.

I am unable to speak. I feel my hatred for him rising. How I regret the night we shared now.

"Next time you won't be so lucky," He finishes, grabbing the lightsaber again from my hand.

He releases his grip and shoves me back down in the chair. He turns away from me with my lightsaber in hand. 

I think about the dead soldiers on the beach. "Finn and Poe will be wondering what happened to me. Will I ever see them again? How could Ben disappear that fast from me? Was it all just a trick? Was Kylo Ren the one truly in my quarters last night? He deceived me!" I think to myself. 

I can sense Kylo Ren trying to reach me through the force. Maintaining my focus, I push back against his advances. 

"Is this all just a facade to fool his men?" I question to myself. 

Our shuttle has exited the planet's atmosphere. It is only a matter of time until we board the Supremacy. This time, I fear, there will be no rescue for me.


	18. Prisoner Or Guest

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

The Command Shuttle begins its return to the Supremacy. I watch her closely; she says nothing and is refusing to look at me. I try to reach her, but she has completely shut me out. 

The shuttle lands, the pressure releases and I hear the ramp fold open. I stand up from my chair and walk to her; she still refuses to look at me. I grab her left arm and stand her up; turning her with a shove towards the ramp.

"Come!" I demand.

Without resistance, she walks at my side out of the shuttle. At the end of the ramp, a Stormtrooper approaches me and hands me a set of handcuffs. I grab them from him and secure them to her wrists. She doesn't put up a fight against it. 

We cross the hangar towards an elevator. The elevator wishes open, and we walk inside; the door closes and I step behind her. I remember the last time we were in the elevator together but this time she shows no emotions towards me. 

"Has her love completely turned to hate? I wonder. There is no way for me to tell what she is thinking because our bond is blocked by her.

We make it to my quarters level and walk out into the hallway. We approach my door, I will it to open, and we step inside. Once the door closes behind us I turn to her with dominance. I grab her wrists and remove the handcuffs. After the cuffs are released, she rubs her wrists and stares at me with such hatred.

"This way," I direct her.

She follows me across the large chamber to a door. I open it and move her inside. 

"This will be your room," I tell her.

She looks up at me and then around the large room. "Am I to be your prisoner or your guest?" she questions.

"We will see," I reply closing the door behind me.


	19. Cold Realization

**REY'S POV:**

The door closes shut behind me. I don't know what to think or to feel at this moment. I look around the room, it is larger than the one on Nagai with darker colors of gray and black. I scan my surroundings to see if there is an escape out of this place. 

"The only way in or out is through the door that connects to his quarters. I am trapped here." I think to myself as grief crashes into me. 

A shiver runs through my spine, I am cold from being drenched in rain water for so long. I glance back across the room and see an open door ahead of me. 

"That looks like the refresher," I say in my head. 

I walk across the room and enter through the door. Flipping the light switch on---its dark gray and white---the set up makes me feel somber in mood. It's not bright and sanguine like the one on Nagai.

I see a black thin robe hanging on the wall by the shower. I walk over to the shower head and turn on the hot water. 

"I never got the pleasure of bathing on Jakku. I find the warm water comforting and it allows for an escape, even momentarily from all of this," I tell myself.

I start undressing and I toss the wet clothes on the floor behind me. As I step into the shower, steam surrounds me; I see a mix of dirt, grime and blood on my arms. Probably from the rebel fighters that fell next to me or even the enemy. At this point it doesn't matter; it seems as though death is now a constant in my life. I shudder at the images of the battlefield in my head and the events that unfolded. Seeing those brave fighters engage the enemy when they knew there was no way for them to truly win. 

I walk under the falling water allowing it to run down my face. A wave of remorse, anger and rage courses through my body. Tears start running over my cheeks. 

"Why was I so foolish to think he could be saved? Why didn't I just kill him as he lay unconscious on the throne room's floor? All this could have been avoided if I just let go of that image of our future I saw. I am a fool...," I start sobbing.

The thought of Leia and finding out about my origin made me sob harder. I revisit all the events that have transpired in my head since meeting BB8; questioning my intentions. 

"If I knew all that would happen the day I met the droid, would I still try to bring him to the resistance?" I ask myself. 

"What was the point in even finding Master Skywalker? He didn't want to be found. If I had only let Tito take BB8 none of this would have happened," I say aloud.

I shake off the sadness; you only wish you had hindsight after bad things have happened. I find a jar of gold oil in the shower and use whatever that is to wash reminder of what happened off on my skin and hair.

I rinse off the suds and turn the water off. Grabbing the large towel, I begin drying off my body and press drying my hair. I grab that robe off the hook on the wall and cover myself with it. Walking out of the refresher towards the black covered bed on the other side of the room I think about seeing Kylo Ren on the shore.

I saw that image before on Takodana in Maz Kanata's Lakeside Castle. I remember trying to crawl away from him as he approached me. However, when that vision came to pass, I stood against him without fear. 

"Could he be the one that Maz was referring to 'they are never coming back. But, there is someone who could still,'" I shake my head at the thought.

I reach the bed and collapse atop covers---I am too fatigued to even pull the blankets over me. I don't want to be here---I can only imagine what the rest of the resistance is wondering. Finn, our whole time on Nagai I barely saw my dearest friend. Now, I fear, I will never see him again. 

"Is hope completely gone now?" I say to myself as I drift to sleep.


	20. Fire & Ice

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

I lay in my bed staring at the dark ceiling unable to sleep. Rey, she is right next to me, and yet I cannot touch her. I imagine her laying in the bed. How I wish that I could lay with her and hold her in a tight embrace, never letting go of her again.

I hear the alarm go off, the next day cycle is here. I climb out of the bed and walk over to the wardrobe. Today we will begin training our force bond. I find my sparing outfit, black leather pants, and a black tank top, I put it on in a hurry; hearing a buzz at my door. I wave the door open and a kitchen droid comes in with food for us both. It rolls by me placing the trays out on the large dining table by the viewing window.

I walk over to Rey's door in my room. I am about to will the door open when I freeze my hand's movements. With hesitation, I decide to hit the call button, the bell rings on the other side---waiting a few minutes and there is no answer. Once again, I hit the button again after a minute---still no answer. With concern, I will the door open and walk inside.

I see her, sitting on the edge of the large bed. She is dressed in the sparing outfit I had organized for her to wear; dark fitted pants and boots with a charcoal tank top and black jacket. She doesn't look at me; I step in front of her knees, towering over her.

"Rey, breakfast is here. You will need to eat before we begin training," I say sternly.

She looks away and stands up without speaking to me. Rey walks in the direction of the door and goes inside my chambers.

I follow behind her and watch her sit down at the table. I walk around to the other side and take a seat. Noticing how she turns her head to look out the viewing window; probably to completely avoid looking at me.

"Where are we headed?" She asks me finally, still staring at the window.

"Back to Vardos in the Jinata system," I respond.

She says nothing and looks down at her plate, she begins eating. I take a deep sigh and look at her.

How I wish I could comfort her. I want to wrap her in an embrace and wipe away the memory of what happened.

"Would she have come to me if we were allowed to finish our passion the other night?" I question myself.

"Are we at the point of no return?" I think.

**REY'S POV:**

I start eating breakfast in front of me, I cannot deny the food is delicious but then again, I am famished. I can feel his stare but I don't want to say anything---I don't want to talk about what happened.

"If I had just left the resistance and went to him; would they still be alive? Or would he just find them and kill them without a second thought?" I question to myself.

After we finish eating, he stands up and walks over to me, extending his left hand for me to grab. I look at his hand and turn my head facing forward. I stand up, pushing my chair back and walk past him to the door; completely disregarding his gesture to help me stand.

Kylo Ren snickers at my defiance and heads to the door, following behind me. On the way out the door, he grabs a small bag sitting on an end table and leads me to the elevator. We pass through the hall and enter the elevator. Once it closes, he stands in front of me facing the closed door. The elevator takes us down several floors and stops. When the door opens, we walk down the hallway, turning right I see a large door at the end. He wills the door open, and we walk inside, it closes behind me and the lights come on.

"This looks like some sort of training room," I think to myself.

Kylo Ren heads to the center of the room where a black circle lies on the large red mat. I step onto the mat and meet him in the circle. As I walk in the circle, Kylo Ren hands me my lightsaber.

"You're going to need this," he says with a smirk.

He pulls the crossguard sword from the bag and activates his sword. With his sword hanging in his right hand, I look down at mine. I look back up at him and refuse to activate the blade. He tilts his head to the right and deactivates his blade in irritation.

"Activate the blade," he demands to me.

"No," I respond sternly, looking him in the eyes.

He walks assertively towards me, I refuse to budge from my position. He gets a few inches from my face and stares at me intensely.

Kylo Ren slows his words "Activate, your, blade!" He demands his teeth begin grinding.

I inch closer to him, looking him straight in the eyes without fear.

"No," I whisper.

"You try my patience Rey," He says in a threatening tone.

"Really?" I question.

"If you plan on killing me, just do it now and get it over with! I am sick of the whiplash. Either kill me or don't! Make up your mind already!" I spat in his face.

He says nothing and stares at me with rage. Without hesitation, I take my right hand and make a fist; with as much power as I have I deliver a blow to his left jaw.

He doesn't deflect and the strength from my hit pushes him slightly to his right. Kylo Ren slowly leans back up and faces me.

"Is that the game you want to play?" he says menacingly.

With a quick movement of his body, he crouches down and sweeps my leg from under me. The force of the hit to the back of my right knee causes me to fall back on the mat. As I make contact with the mat I feel my head beginning to spin.

Trying to catch my breath he kneels to his knees and places his fists on the mat next to my shoulders; staring at me with a pompous face. Anger rises in me. I turn slightly on my left side and palm strike him in the throat with my right hand. A move I learned on Jakku to fight off those who tried to take my goods I found scavenging. He grabs his throat with his left-hand lifts himself up to a crouching position. As I stand up, he too rises to meet me.

"Are you alright?" I ask sneeringly tilting my head pretending to look concerned.

His hand drops from his neck, and he stares at me, looking at me with a smile. He moves so quickly in my direction; his right shoulder makes contact with my stomach and I feel myself being lifted into the air with his arms wrapped around my legs. He rises, and I am over his shoulder completely now. Driving his right shoulder towards the mat and crashes my back into the ground.

"Ahhh!" I scream as my back makes contact with the ground.

The wind is fully knocked out of me. As I roll to my side, trying to catch my breath; he rolls on his back and starts to laugh. I crawl over to him and with my remaining energy, I ball my right hand into a fist and swing my arm, striking his right ear with a direct blow.

He moans in agony and rolls on his left side and then onto his stomach. I lift myself to a seated position and pant trying to catch my breath. I hear him laughing as he moves.

He lifts himself to a seated position as well and stares at me. I stare back at him, saying nothing.

"Now are you ready, now?" He asks humorously.

"Yes," I say between gasps.

Both of us stand after a few moments and meet in the circle again. We both will our sabers to our hands and ignite the switch.

The sparring begins.


	21. The Bond

**REY'S POV:**

We deactivate our sabers. Both of us are sweating and out of breath from the endless sparing session. He walks out of the circle and beckons me to follow him with his hand. I start to walk behind him as we make our way back to his quarters. 

We make our way to the main elevator from the sparring room and once inside I can't help but giggle as the elevator closes.

He turns to his right and looks down at me. 

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"Nothing, I just wish, I could hit you in the throat all the time," I say breaking into a smile.

"I doubt you'll get the chance to do that to me again," he says convinced. 

I turn to my left and look up at him "how can you be so sure?" I say turning my head back straight and smiling. 

The elevator arrives at the level of his chambers, we walk down the hall and to the door. The doors fly open, and he lets me go inside first. Across his room I make my way to the door of my quarters, I stop at the entrance and turn back to him. I smirk at the thought of punching him while walking inside and the door swiftly closes behind me. 

Once inside I rush to the refresher to rinse this sweat off of me. After I finish in the shower, I walk out to the wardrobe without clothes on. I open up the door and see an assortment of elegant and simple dresses. I look at them and blush at the thought of me wearing anything remotely beautiful like that. Beautiful items like these were never worn by the natives of Jakku. 

"I have never worn a dress in my life," I say while giggling.

I look through the rack and find a simple deep purple maxi dress made with soft thin fabric. It looks fitted around the middle and goes up covering the breasts, not cleavage, into a thin strap around the back. 

"Maybe, I should make him suffer?" I think to myself and grin.

I slip the dress over my head and go back into the refresher and tie my dried hair into a side braided bun. 

Looking in the mirror for a final glance; I feel so beautiful right now. Back on Jakku, I would never have imagined myself wearing anything like this. Life was so hard there and hope for a better life was nonexistent. I turn and leave the refresher, walking towards his door. I hit the button on the side and the door opens to his room. 

I step inside towards the table where food is already laying out. He turns around upon my arrival and doesn't make an expression. He is wearing a similar outfit, black pants, and boots but with a tight fitted long dark gray shirt. I confidently walk to the table to sit down. He slowly walks to the table without so much as blinking and sits down. 

I don't wait for him and start eating. I grab a piece of small red fruit and bite into it staring at him. He doesn't even move to start eating.

"Something wrong?" I reply saucily.

"You, look, _beautiful_ ," he says finally blinking.

I grin back grabbing my glass of water and drinking it while staring at him. He gently shakes his head to the side and grins; beginning to eat.

After we finish eating I get up to walk back to my room when he says "Would you like to drink some brandy with me?" He asks.

I stop in my tracks and slowly turn around; I have never heard of this drink before. Back on Jakku, the only drink I ever sought after was water. 

I don't want to look ignorant to his request, "sure."

He walks over to shelving near the dining table and opens the doors. I can see him pulling out a large glass bottle half full of a deep blue liquid. He pulls out two small glasses and pours a little in each one. Walking over to me at the table, he hands me a glass; then goes over to the viewing window's padded black chaise lounger and sits down.

I look at him gingerly and walk over to the lounger. I sit down a few feet away from him. 

"Cheers," he says raising his glass slowly to me.

Unsure of what to do I raise mine and say "Cheers," back.

I see him swig back the liquid, after putting his glass down on the table. I decide to do the same, as I shoot back the liquid I feel it burn going down my throat. I let out a small cough. Behind this stinging pain, it has a sweet taste to it. I start to feel my body warming from the inside. 

He turns his head from me, giggling at the sight, and looks out the window; putting his left leg up on the lounger. I put my glass down on the table next to his. 

"Thank you," I say.

He nods. 

We sit there quietly for a few minutes; until he speaks.

"Do you still think of me as a monster, Rey?" he asks.

I look at his soft face staring back at me.

"I think Kylo Ren is a monster, not Ben Solo," I respond.

He leans forward to me. 

"I want to try something," he says.

I look at him confused. He extends out his right hand in the air. I look at it and then back at him.

"Give me your hand and clear your mind," he asks.

Slowly, I raise my right hand to meet his. I can feel electricity as my hand gets closer to his. I place my palm together with his and the room disappears.

 _Looking around a room, I see a small black-haired little boy yelling, running towards the door. I follow him in my mind. He races down the hall and up some stairs. Once outside he is on a landing pad atop a building. I see the Millennium Falcon raising in the air and shooting off in the air. The force of the ship's propulsion blasts the boy backward. He lifts himself onto his knees and starts crying._

The vision fades, and I am back in his room. I pull my hand away and I look back into his eyes. His stern eyes faded into remorse. 

"You should get some sleep, we have train again tomorrow," He tells me.

"Did he want me to see this?" I ask myself as I pull my hand back down to my side. 

I nod and smile. As I get up, I walk towards my quarter's door and turn around to see him one last time.

"We're more alike than either of us realize," I finally say back to him.

He says nothing and continues to face away from me. The door slides open and I walk inside alone.  
  



	22. I See You

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

I wake up in my bed. About five minutes pass before I remember what happened last night with Rey. I lift myself out of bed slowly and head to my wardrobe to change. 

"We both were abandoned. I hope she understands this," I tell myself, remembering the vision from my past we shared.

"Maybe now she won't see me as a monster," I say in my head.

I find a new set of sparring clothes folded in the drawer and I put them on. I am sitting at the table waiting for Rey to join me while the droid places the food on the table. Still, she has not arrived for breakfast.

I walk over to her door and will the door open; stepping inside, the door slides shut behind me. I look around the room, I do not see her anywhere. As I walk farther in, I see the purple dress she wore last night to dinner laying across a chair. I glance up and see the refresher door open and steam coming from inside. 

I keep walking and walk through the refresher door. The glass door that covers the shower opening is fogged, she must have been in here for quite some time.

"Rey?" I ask aloud.

I hear no answer. Panic rushes over me, I reach out to touch the shower door handle when it creaks open; Rey steps out without any covering. I see her naked body drenched in the water. She doesn't say anything but stares at me blankly. I watch the beads of water fall down from her shoulder over her breasts. It's as though time is slowing and all I can do is watch the beads fall from her body. 

Embarrassed, I turn my head only to turn back again to see Rey staring at me still. I grab the black towel hanging and hand it to her. She wraps the towel around her body and begins walking toward the mirror. How I envy that towel around her. She stops and turns her glance away from me. 

Staring longer at her, I see red around her eyelids, she had been crying. 

"Are you alright?" I ask her, breathing heavily.

"... Yes," she finally responds. 

"I am sorry, I, breakfast is ready, and I didn't see you, and wanted to get you. When I didn't see you right away, I thought something was wrong, so I decided to investigate," I say glancing to the side to try not making her uncomfortable.

Rey looks at me with a deep longing. I sense her conflict, and she has troubles weighing on her mind. 

"Are you sure that you are alright?" I ask again looking back up to her.

"No," she responds back.

My eyes open wide and my heart begins racing, "What is wrong?" I question quickly.

"You're standing in the middle of the refresher, making it, so I cannot get dressed," she responds.

Shame washes over me. "My apologies, I will leave you then," I say back blushing, lowering my head.

She forcefully smiles back at me, waiting for me to exit.

I step out into the main room, walking back to my quarters in shame. I enter my room and start eating right away. I finish my meal and decide to occupy my time reading over reports on my data pad. Rey finally walks in, her eyes still stung red; she says nothing and takes a seat starting to eat breakfast. When she finishes I get up with her, and we walk to the door. I grab the small bag that holds our lightsabers, and we both head out the door. We are silent in our march down the hall and when we enter the elevator, she turns away from me---standing behind her and can't stop staring---wanting her to turn around. 

We make it to the training room. Her energy is sluggish and remains quiet as we approach the circle on the floor. 

"I am not feeling like sparring today. I want to see how deep this force connection goes," I say while looking at her. I can sense she has so many things weighing on her mind. Such conflict, there would be no point in sparring she wouldn't even try if we did. 

Rey looks up at me calmly.

"Sure," she says shortly.

We approach the black circle, I take a seat with my legs crossed and motion for her to do the same across from me in the circle. She takes a seated meditative stance and waits for me to speak. I can't help my pining look at her. Her eyes penetrate straight through me. 

"I want you to close your eyes and reach out to me through the force. Do not put up any barriers between us that you have in place to protect yourself from _me_. Please...take them down...," I say to her almost begging.

She nods her head reluctantly and immediately closes her eyes. I do the same. 

My mind is clear, I see nothing but black. "Rey," I whisper in my head. 

An image of her meditating comes into my mind's eye. I see the force surrounding her, she is surrounded by power. I reach closer to her. I see inside of her, there is a white line glowing down her core. I am unsure of what that is. I keep reaching inside. There is something drawing me to that light. I need to feel it, so I take hold. My eyes open immediately, I can feel an excruciating pain throbbing throughout my body; I can't breathe. This pain is only getting stronger.

I see Rey, she looks as though she is experiencing the same type of pain. Her screams echo through my head. I can't hold my composure any longer, it's as though electricity is amplifying in my body. We both throw ourselves to the side and I can feel the force bond thickening. I feel a huge pull towards her, her thoughts, her memories---I can feel her pain, I feel her, all of her...

She is screaming in her head for it to stop; I hear her voice. I see her thoughts, she is trying to stop whatever this is that is happening. There is no way to stop this, it is only getting stronger. Both of us are at the mercy of this.

I can't take the pain anymore and I too scream as my fists pound to the floor. I feel Rey is mimicking my body movement. Our thoughts and actions are in sync.

The electricity stops immediately.

The pain slowly fades as I gasp to catch my breath. I turn to my left and see Rey on the floor. She lifts herself up on her knees and turns to me panting. Tears are running down her face.

"What happened!" she yells at me gasping for air.

"I don't know," I say in between breaths. 

I can feel her heart pounding. I can see her thoughts in my mind. 

"Rey, do you feel me?" I question.

She stares right through me. "Yes," she responds. 

I crawl in a hurry over to her while she rests on her knees. I don't even ask but reach and embrace her tightly against me. As I touch her a wave rushes over me, I feel calm. I can sense inside her and the conflict waging about me. She is trying to push down her feelings for me but can't. We are connected completely---I pull her slightly away from me. My hands are on both of her shoulders. I take my right hand and put it on her cheek. A small tear starts running down and I wipe it away with my thumb. Her eyes are locked onto mine. She is staring at me and I can see myself through her mind's eye.

There is a pulsation running between us now. There are no walls, I can sense everything about her. The bond has finally been sealed.

I let out a heavy breath and embrace her once again. I will never let go---I will _never_ let go... 


	23. Longing

**Kylo REN'S POV:**

I wake up in my bed. About five minutes pass before I remember what happened last night with Rey. I lift myself out of bed slowly and head to my wardrobe to change. 

"We both were abandoned. I hope she understands this," I tell myself, remembering the vision from my past we shared.

"Maybe now she won't see me as a monster," I say in my head.

I find a new set of sparring clothes folded in the drawer and I put them on. I am sitting at the table waiting for Rey to join me while the droid places the food on the table. Still, she has not arrived for breakfast.

I walk over to her door and will the door open; stepping inside, the door slides shut behind me. I look around the room, I do not see her anywhere. As I walk farther in, I see the purple dress she wore last night to dinner laying across a chair. I glance up and see the refresher door open and steam coming from inside. 

I keep walking and walk through the refresher door. The glass door that covers the shower opening is fogged, she must have been in here for quite some time.

"Rey?" I ask aloud.

I hear no answer. Panic rushes over me, I reach out to touch the shower door handle when it creaks open; Rey steps out without any covering. I see her naked body drenched in the water. She doesn't say anything but stares at me blankly. I watch the beads of sweat waterfall down from her shoulder over her breasts. It's as though time is slowing and all I can do is watch the beads fall from her body. 

Embarrassed, I turn my head only to turn back again to see Rey staring at me still. I grab the black towel hanging and hand it to her. She wraps the towel around her body and begins walking toward the mirror. How I envy that towel around her. She stops and turns her glance away from me. 

Staring longer at her, I see red around her eyelids, she had been crying. 

"Are you alright?" I ask her, breathing heavily.

"... Yes," she finally responds. 

"I am sorry, I, breakfast is ready, and I didn't see you, and wanted to get you. When I didn't see you right away, I thought something was wrong, so I decided to investigate," I say glancing at the side to try not to make her uncomfortable.

Rey looks at me with a deep longing. I sense her conflict, and she has troubles weighing on her mind. 

"Are you sure that you are alright?" I ask again looking back up to her.

"No," she responds.

My eyes open wide and my heart begins racing, "What is wrong?" I question quickly.

"You're standing in the middle of the refresher, making it, so I cannot get dressed," she responds.

Shame washes over me. "My apologies, I will leave you then," I say back blushing, lowering my head.

She forcefully smiles back at me, waiting for me to exit.

I step out into the main room, walking back to my quarters in shame. I enter my room and start eating right away. I finish my meal and decide to occupy my time reading over reports on my datapad. Rey finally walks in, her eyes still stung red; she says nothing and takes a seat starting to eat breakfast. When she finishes I get up with her, and we walk to the door. I grab the small bag that holds our lightsabers, and we both head out the door. We are silent in our march down the hall and when we enter the elevator, she turns away from me---standing behind her and can't stop staring---wanting her to turn around. 

We make it to the training room. Her energy is sluggish and remains quiet as we approach the circle on the floor. 

"I am not feeling like sparring today. I want to see how deep this force connection goes," I say while looking at her. I can sense she has so many things weighing on her mind. Such conflict, there would be no point in sparring she wouldn't even try if we did. 

Rey looks up at me calmly.

"Sure," she says shortly.

We approach the black circle, I take a seat with my legs crossed and motion for her to do the same across from me in the circle. She takes a seated meditative stance and waits for me to speak. I can't help my pining look at her. Her eyes penetrate straight through me. 

"I want you to close your eyes and reach out to me through the force. Do not put up any barriers between us that you have in place to protect yourself from _me_. Please...take them down...," I say to her almost begging.

She nods her head reluctantly and immediately closes her eyes. I do the same. 

My mind is clear, I see nothing but black. "Rey," I whisper in my head. 

An image of her meditating comes into my mind's eye. I see the force surrounding her, she is surrounded by power. I reach closer to her. I see inside of her, there is a white line glowing down her core. I am unsure of what that is. I keep reaching inside. Something is drawing me to that light. I need to feel it, so I take hold. My eyes open immediately, I can feel an excruciating pain throbbing throughout my body; I can't breathe. This pain is only getting stronger.

I see Rey, she looks as though she is experiencing the same type of pain. Her screams echo through my head. I can't hold my composure any longer, it's as though electricity is amplifying in my body. We both throw ourselves to the side and I can feel the force bond thickening. I feel a huge pull towards her, her thoughts, her memories---I can feel her pain, I feel her, all of her...

She is screaming in her head for it to stop; I hear her voice. I see her thoughts, she is trying to stop whatever this is that is happening. There is no way to stop this, it is only getting stronger. Both of us are at the mercy of this.

I can't take the pain anymore and I too scream as my fists pound to the floor. I feel Rey is mimicking my body movement. Our thoughts and actions are in sync.

The electricity stops immediately.

The pain slowly fades as I gasp to catch my breath. I turn to my left and see Rey on the floor. She lifts herself on her knees and turns to me panting. Tears are running down her face.

"What happened!" she yells at me gasping for air.

"I don't know," I say in between breaths. 

I can feel her heart pounding. I can see her thoughts in my mind. 

"Rey, do you feel me?" I question.

She stares right through me. "Yes," she responds. 

I crawl in a hurry over to her while she rests on her knees. I don't even ask but reach and embrace her tightly against me. As I touch her a wave rushes over me, I feel calm. I can sense inside her and the conflict waging about me. She is trying to push down her feelings for me but can't. We are connected completely---I pull her slightly away from me. My hands are on both of her shoulders. I take my right hand and put it on her cheek. A small tear starts running down and I wipe it away with my thumb. Her eyes are locked onto mine. She is staring at me and I can see myself through her mind's eye.

There is a pulsation running between us now. There are no walls, I can sense everything about her. The bond has finally been sealed.

I let out a heavy breath and embrace her once again. I will never let go---I will _never_ let go... 


	24. Unyielding (Rated M)

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

I wake up in my bed. About five minutes pass before I remember what happened last night with Rey. I lift myself out of bed slowly and head to my wardrobe to change. 

"We both were abandoned. I hope she understands this," I tell myself, remembering the vision from my past we shared.

"Maybe now she won't see me as a monster," I say in my head.

I find a new set of sparring clothes folded in the drawer and I put them on. I am sitting at the table waiting for Rey to join me while the droid places the food on the table. Still, she has not arrived for breakfast.

I walk over to her door and will the door open; stepping inside, the door slides shut behind me. I look around the room, I do not see her anywhere. As I walk farther in, I see the purple dress she wore last night to dinner laying across a chair. I glance up and see the refresher door open and steam coming from inside. 

I keep walking and walk through the refresher door. The glass door that covers the shower opening is fogged, she must have been in here for quite some time.

"Rey?" I ask aloud.

I hear no answer. Panic rushes over me, I reach out to touch the shower door handle when it creaks open; Rey steps out without any covering. I see her naked body drenched in the water. She doesn't say anything but stares at me blankly. I watch the beads of water fall down from her shoulder over her breasts. It's as though time is slowing and all I can do is watch the beads fall from her body. 

Embarrassed, I turn my head only to turn back again to see Rey staring at me still. I grab the black towel hanging and hand it to her. She wraps the towel around her body and begins walking toward the mirror. How I envy that towel around her. She stops and turns her glance away from me. 

Staring longer at her, I see red around her eyelids, she had been crying. 

"Are you alright?" I ask her, breathing heavily.

"... Yes," she finally responds. 

"I am sorry, I, breakfast is ready, and I didn't see you, and wanted to get you. When I didn't see you right away, I thought something was wrong, so I decided to investigate," I say glancing to the side to try not making her uncomfortable.

Rey looks at me with a deep longing. I sense her conflict, and she has troubles weighing on her mind. 

"Are you sure that you are alright?" I ask again looking back up to her.

"No," she responds back.

My eyes open wide and my heart begins racing, "What is wrong?" I question quickly.

"You're standing in the middle of the refresher, making it, so I cannot get dressed," she responds.

Shame washes over me. "My apologies, I will leave you then," I say back blushing, lowering my head.

She forcefully smiles back at me, waiting for me to exit.

I step out into the main room, walking back to my quarters in shame. I enter my room and start eating right away. I finish my meal and decide to occupy my time reading over reports on my data pad. Rey finally walks in, her eyes still stung red; she says nothing and takes a seat starting to eat breakfast. When she finishes I get up with her, and we walk to the door. I grab the small bag that holds our lightsabers, and we both head out the door. We are silent in our march down the hall and when we enter the elevator, she turns away from me---standing behind her and can't stop staring---wanting her to turn around. 

We make it to the training room. Her energy is sluggish and remains quiet as we approach the circle on the floor. 

"I am not feeling like sparring today. I want to see how deep this force connection goes," I say while looking at her. I can sense she has so many things weighing on her mind. Such conflict, there would be no point in sparring she wouldn't even try if we did. 

Rey looks up at me calmly.

"Sure," she says shortly.

We approach the black circle, I take a seat with my legs crossed and motion for her to do the same across from me in the circle. She takes a seated meditative stance and waits for me to speak. I can't help my pining look at her. Her eyes penetrate straight through me. 

"I want you to close your eyes and reach out to me through the force. Do not put up any barriers between us that you have in place to protect yourself from _me_. Please...take them down...," I say to her almost begging.

She nods her head reluctantly and immediately closes her eyes. I do the same. 

My mind is clear, I see nothing but black. "Rey," I whisper in my head. 

An image of her meditating comes into my mind's eye. I see the force surrounding her, she is surrounded by power. I reach closer to her. I see inside of her, there is a white line glowing down her core. I am unsure of what that is. I keep reaching inside. There is something drawing me to that light. I need to feel it, so I take hold. My eyes open immediately, I can feel an excruciating pain throbbing throughout my body; I can't breathe. This pain is only getting stronger.

I see Rey, she looks as though she is experiencing the same type of pain. Her screams echo through my head. I can't hold my composure any longer, it's as though electricity is amplifying in my body. We both throw ourselves to the side and I can feel the force bond thickening. I feel a huge pull towards her, her thoughts, her memories---I can feel her pain, I feel her, all of her...

She is screaming in her head for it to stop; I hear her voice. I see her thoughts, she is trying to stop whatever this is that is happening. There is no way to stop this, it is only getting stronger. Both of us are at the mercy of this.

I can't take the pain anymore and I too scream as my fists pound to the floor. I feel Rey is mimicking my body movement. Our thoughts and actions are in sync.

The electricity stops immediately.

The pain slowly fades as I gasp to catch my breath. I turn to my left and see Rey on the floor. She lifts herself up on her knees and turns to me panting. Tears are running down her face.

"What happened!" she yells at me gasping for air.

"I don't know," I say in between breaths. 

I can feel her heart pounding. I can see her thoughts in my mind. 

"Rey, do you feel me?" I question.

She stares right through me. "Yes," she responds. 

I crawl in a hurry over to her while she rests on her knees. I don't even ask but reach and embrace her tightly against me. As I touch her a wave rushes over me, I feel calm. I can sense inside her and the conflict waging about me. She is trying to push down her feelings for me but can't. We are connected completely---I pull her slightly away from me. My hands are on both of her shoulders. I take my right hand and put it on her cheek. A small tear starts running down and I wipe it away with my thumb. Her eyes are locked onto mine. She is staring at me and I can see myself through her mind's eye.

There is a pulsation running between us now. There are no walls, I can sense everything about her. The bond has finally been sealed.

I let out a heavy breath and embrace her once again. I will never let go---I will _never_ let go... 


	25. Frenzy

**REY'S POV:**

The pull is flourishing. I stare at his towering body. I feel his thoughts, the images of what he wants to do to me hit me like a wave. As his thoughts flash before my eyes, I feel the desire for him coursing again through my veins. I walk to him, standing in front of him I sense the hunger rising. With a quick movement, he lowers his body down grabbing my back end and pulling me up to meet his hips. I wrap my legs around his body and seize the back of his neck and shoulders with my arms. My face is above his, I tilt my head down and meet his lips to mine. 

The longing to be consumed by his entire being washes over me as I begin devouring his mouth with mine. Taking my tongue and teasing his lips I feel his lustful fire raging. He turns around to exit the refresher with me still attached; I see in his mind heading to the bed. 

My towel begins to slide off and hits the floor. His pace is slow to the bed, making sure he takes in my lips as much as possible before reaching the destination. He stops, reaching the edge of the bed, he lifts his knees onto the covers and begins walking us towards the pillows. With a sudden stop, I feel him lowering my back against the sheets. I can feel him leaning over me as I unwrap my legs and place them down on against the sheet. He begins lowering his hips to the bed, I grant him access to settle between my legs. His strong arms are slowly lowering and wrapping under my back. My arms remain connected to his shoulders, feeling his member resting against my chasm. The force bond is making me intoxicated from this ecstasy; I am blinded by the passion. His lips move aggressively to my neck and starts biting the tender skin. 

I gasp as I feel his warm breath touch my collarbone. The bond is strengthening, our souls are entwining tighter. 

_Light meets dark, locked in a forbidden dance. With each twist and step, they try to gain dominance over the other. Never stopping, never yielding._

I lift my right leg gently on his side. He locks my knee in between his elbow, stretching my hips giving him easy access into me. He adjusts his hips and I can feel his shaft pressing against my womanhood. With one tender thrust, he pushes himself inside of me.

I gasp as he enters. He thrusts his member in deeper and deeper, recoiling only to press inside once again with a harder hit. Shivers run down my spine as he bites the right side of my neck. I moan from the frenzy. 

I feel him inside of me. The force is surging between us and I can see myself through his mind's eye. He has wanted me ever since Takodana when the bond was ignited after our entire lives being dormant. It's like the force bond was just waiting to be set ablaze by us. 

I take my hand and grab his chin pulling his mouth to mine. Passion starts escalating as I feel our tongues dancing together trying to gain dominance over the other. 

I sense his climax approaching. His movements get faster, harder and stronger. I yell out from the intense pleasure. His hips shake, and he gasps cowering down into my neck. 

With his breath accelerating, he leans his head to my right cheek and the sides of our faces gently rest on one another. 

Our breathing steadies to a sync and I feel his heart slowing. He pulls his member out of me and wraps his arms around my back. He rolls off me pulling me on my right side, still locked in his embrace.

We lay there, together, I in his arms. He rolls gently onto his back and pulls me towards his left side. I feel his left arm tightly pressing me against me not ever wanting to let go. 

I want to submerge inside of him, be one with him. I pull my left leg up to rest over his hips. We are as close as we possibly can be. My head is nestled on his left shoulder and my hand on his chest. He turns to me and kisses my forehead. Holding the kiss, I feel him absorbing my energy, my smell, and my touch; it's healing for him, this is healing for both of us. He takes his right hand and grabs my hand on his chest. I see his thoughts, I feel Ben. I know it is him because the light is growing inside of him and the darkness wanes. 

I reach to his light and grab hold, a warm comfort relaxes my mind and allows me to close my eyes.


	26. Dreams

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

"Where am I?" I say aloud.

I look at my surroundings---I am on an island. 

"Is this...this is the place I saw in Rey's mind in the interrogation room?" I think to myself.

I look up and down the shore, she is nowhere to be found. I start walking down the shore and I see a small smoke trail in the air. Pursuing the possible clue, maybe Rey will be there. I trek up the path on the rocky hill. The path turns around a corner and I see up ahead a large tree. The tree looks dead, yet, is calling my name. I pick up my pace. I notice there is an opening as I get closer I see Rey inside facing away. 

Running towards her, my heart races. Once I am at the entrance I stand behind her. Wanting to grab her shoulder but hesitate. I don't want to startle her. 

"What is she looking at?" I ask myself.

I creep to the side of her, I am right next to her, and she does not see me but I know she senses me.

"Rey?" I say.

She doesn't hear me. She is staring ahead at a small girl inside the tree. The little girl touching and running her hands over the tree walking to a shelf with books on them. Rey doesn't grab the books but instead, runs her hands over the spines. As she starts running out of the tree, I notice three small buns tied in her hair. 

"This is you," I tell myself looking at Rey. 

Rey's face is frozen on the little girl, she doesn't blink.

I put my hands on her arms trying to shake her awake. She doesn't budge. I get in front of her face and shake her making her look at me.

"Rey!" I scream.

Rey screams at me in fear her eyes fade into despair. She starts backing away from me in a hurry.

"Rey what is wrong!" I yell.

She reaches her arm behind her as she paces backward. She trips and falls to the ground. I try to reach for her, but she moves her hands over her face; shielding herself as if I am going to strike her. 

"What is happening!" I scream "Rey, come back to me!" I yell at her.

"You're a monster Kylo Ren!" she screams as she moves her hands away from her face, glaring at me in hatred.

The landscape around me starts crashing down, and I am in, what looks like, a First Order throne room. I look frantically ahead of me. She is standing before me with a double-bladed lightsaber, one green, and one blue. The hilt looks to be constructed from her staff. Her face looking through me with such anger. I sense someone behind me. I turn my head around and see a man standing a ways away, covered in a black cloak. I sense pure evil in him... he is an ancient Sith Master. Turning back to Rey, she disappeared. 

I gasp raising my body to a seated position. I look around the room and try to make sense of the vision I just saw. 

"Rey!" I yell out looking around the room in a panic.

"Rey!" I scream, still no answer. I reach through to her with the force. She is in my room, afraid. I jump out of bed, she is across the room sitting against the wall in the dark.

"Why!" she screams at me with tears rolling down her eyes. "Why!" She yells at me.

I approach her sitting on the floor slowly and lower myself down to her. She shoves me away from her.

"Rey, I don't know what just happened?" I say grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to my chest. "I'm here, it's me. Do not be afraid," I finish. 

She is sobbing. Panic running through my mind at the thought of losing her again. 

Rey allows me to sit near her and I wrap my arms around her to tightly secure her to my chest. I rest my head on the top of her head as we sit there on the floor. She is crying harder now, but she is gradually coming back to me. 

"What did she see me do? Was it something from my past? Or is this something that has yet to be," I question myself.

I won't let go of her. I need her to know I am not going anywhere. I sense great fear and conflict rising again in her but it's different this time; it's the fear of loss. She is trying to block me but can't; our bond is too tightly connected now. She cannot escape us... 

After some time, I pick her up bridal style and carry her back to the bed. She wraps her arms around my neck. I lay her on the bed and lay down next to her. She is facing away from me as I pull my body to mirror hers. My left arm is under her head and I take my right arm and secure her back to my chest. As she sobs I gently kiss the back of her neck and shoulder blades. I run my lips over her trying in vain to absorb her sadness. 

"I am not going anywhere Rey," I whisper to her. 

"I am sorry, I do not know what you saw. It is just a dream," I try reassuring her but I know it is pointless. That was not a dream we just had; it was a vision.

She stops crying and wipes the tears from her face placing her right hand on my arm under her head. I squeeze her tighter. I don't ask her what she saw but go through her mind to see what she is afraid of. I reach the thought she is trying to hide from me and I see it.

She is afraid of _me_.


	27. Arrival

**REY'S POV:**

I hear an alarm beeping in his quarters, it wakes me from my sleep. I am laying on my left side and begin lifting my head up, looking around the room. I have the black covers from his bed pulled over me. Noticing that he is not laying next to me; I push myself to a seated position and wrap my arms around my knees over the covers. Gently rest my chin on my knee, remembering the horrors of my vision last night. 

_Seeing him, the same monster I saw in my vision on Takodana when I touched the Skywalker saber hilt. I am in a snow-covered forest, and he is hunting me. I hear him call my name through the force. Looking around I see nothing when suddenly, from behind a large rock, he appears. He is wearing his mask, the mask I hate. The cross-guard lightsaber is deployed. He has hatred towards me, I am left defenseless against him._

"Ben is so close to me. I feel his light emerging, I can touch it. Yet it is always short-lived it seems," I think to myself.

I stand up and walk over to his refresher. I clean myself off and the memory of last night replays in my mind. His presence washes over me; he is reaching out through the force now as the images come in my mind. I grab my robe from the floor and head back to my room to change. Upon reaching the wardrobe in my room I find a new outfit to replace the one I came aboard the supremacy in. 

It was similar in design. Black pants with a white sleeveless shirt with a black cross belt to go over it. There is a tightly fitted charcoal jacket with a red First Order symbol hanging in the wardrobe, I grab that to cover my exposed arms. I notice new shoes as well. No more of the tattered ones I wore on Jakku, these were black and looked perfect to trek in. 

I find the clothes I came here in, shoved in the drawer after the first night. I pull them out and begin trying to fold them. I hear a clank hit the ground by my feet. Turning my head down, I see the cloak transmitter bracelet Leia gave me before I left D'Qar. I grab the small blue device that I had tucked in my arm wraps before the battle on the Nui shore. I look at the small blue bracelet, I hadn't wanted to remove it because it reminded me of Leia. I have to guard my reaction. I carefully place the beacon inside my shirt and fold the clothes, putting them in a small bag from the wardrobe.

"I can't let him know of this. Finn may have the matching beacon," I say secretly to myself. 

Walking back to his room I hear the door open. He is standing there looking at me through his mask. He senses my reaction and starts removing the helmet; he knows I loathe it. Once the helmet is off he walks over to me, placing it on the table.

"Rey, I...we have arrived at Vardos, we will disembark now." He says to me, his eyes have such worry in them. 

He is afraid he has lost me. Doesn't he realize that I can never escape now, even if I tried? 

I nod back to him. 

"Grab anything you may need for departure. We head together to my shuttle in five minutes," He says walking closer to me. His eyes are full of a tender love shrouded by remorse that he did something wrong but doesn't know what.

I don't move from my stance, and he walks directly in front of me. He wraps his large arms around my back resting his head on top of mine. He says nothing to me. I can feel his warmth, it's soothing to the touch. I gently close my eyes as I rest my head against his beating heart as I wrap my arms around him. 

"Ben, I...," I think to myself not finishing the thought. 

I pull away and smile at him. I walk back to my room and grab the bag of clothes from the closet. Heading back into his quarters---we begin our march to the elevator. 


	28. Vardos

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

We have departed in my shuttle for the planet Vardos. Inside the ship, she makes glances at me with reluctance; I reach out to her and sense her confusion after the vision she saw. Something she saw last night is pulling her from me. I don't want to press the issue and make the situation worse, so I sit calmly waiting for our landing.

We enter the atmosphere above the capital Kestro and our ship ports at The Hub. I feel the shuttle stop and hear the door opening. I walk over to Rey in her seat, she looks up at me with uncertainty. She hates the mask I wear, if only she understood the reasoning behind it.

"We have arrived. This way," I say to her gently, touching her back and guiding her the way.

She stands up and walks behind me. We leave the ramp and walk off the landing pad. Stormtroopers and First Order soldiers are busy afoot running around for their various duties. The city is large and advanced, fully loyal to the First Order. 

We walk across the bridge that leads to a giant blast door on the outside. Once we walk through I am saluted by all members. I can feel Rey's reaction; she follows close to me. 

We lead towards a large clear elevator in the center of the tower. I walk inside and I see her look up at me as she follows and stands next to me. The door closes.

"Are you alright?" I ask in a low voice

"Yes," she says, without looking at me. 

"I'm glad," I respond back trying to reassure her. 

The elevator lands, and we arrive at the top floor of the tower. We exit the elevator and walk towards these large, gold engraved doors at the end of the way. I turn the handle and walk inside closing it behind us. 

The room is enormous, filled with every luxury you can imagine. I sense her wonder at the sight. 

I turn to her. "This is our room," I say. 

"Make yourself comfortable, we are going to be here for quite a while," I say taking off my helmet.

I walk over to her and grab her arm while my mask hangs on the other hand and gently lay a kiss on her forehead. She allows my energy to rush over her. I can feel the electricity sparking between our touch. 

"I have urgent matters that need my attention," I say gently pressing my lips against hers. 

Intoxication from her lips clouds my thoughts. I pull her closer to me and embrace in a passionate kiss. I can feel her receiving me, she allows me to continue. Her desire for me is rising with each passing second. It takes everything in me to pull away and not conquer her right here on the floor.

"I'll come back, sweetheart. I promise," I say pulling from her lips and kissing her forehead. 

She seems unsteady. I sense a growing feeling of déjà vu. I don't understand what is going on in her mind. I see images and hear voices but none of it makes any sense to me.

"I'll be here, waiting for you," she says tenderly. 

I smile at her and turn back to walk out of the door putting my helmet back on; leaving her in the center of the room.


	29. For Now

**REY'S POV:**

Those words...

"I'll come back, sweetheart. I promise." I heard those words over my vision when I touched Master Skywalker's blade. 

I lose my breath. All the visions are coming true. 

"I can't stay here," I tell myself. 

I begin hyperventilating, I need to calm my energy, or _he_ will sense it. I walk over to the large window in the room. I look outside and see the entire city before me. 

"I need a ship," I say aloud frantically scanning the horizon from end to end. Hoping, somehow, it will show me how to escape from here. 

I sit down on the bay room window sofa. I need to relax. A take a meditative pose on the cushions and try to clear my mind. All I can think about is Finn and the rest of the resistance. 

"Stop!" I tell myself or _he_ will know.

I set up again and begin clearing my mind. My mind goes blank and I absorb the energy and balance around me. I locate him, _Ben_ , immediately blending into the force bond---I can sense his movements. He is in a council room, surrounded by dozens of military commanders. His anger begins rising and his light disappears. He slams his hands against the table.

Sensing the men in the room cower from his dominance. They fear _him---_ I try to calm him. Through the bond, I come up to his back and I graze my left hand across his chest and rest my nose against his ear. Breathing him in. He feels me and his anger calms as I exhale. I focus on him.

"I'm here," I whisper into his left ear through the bond. 

I open my eyes, disconnecting from the bond. 

"This bond is stronger than either of us realize. I can't let the rest of these visions come to pass," I think to myself. 

I pass the time by meditating on that bay window sofa. I feel trapped in here, like a prisoner. Hours pass and I hear the doorknob begin turning, it's him. 

The door opens slowly and he appears behind it. He is not wearing his mask, he took that off before he came into the room. He eyes me in the corner and walks over to me. He reaches the sofa and rests his arms on each side of me, leaning his head in, kissing me on the cheek. I grab the back of his head and breathe him in. Distance from him feels painful now. I nuzzle my face against his cheek.

"I request your presence at a dinner engagement." He says to me, facing me with a smile.

"Me?" I question him with humor in my voice.

"Yes, dinner party," He says to me kissing my lips slowly. 

"...are you sure about this?" I question him.

"Yes," He responds by kissing my lips once more only deeper this time. I feel as though he is trying to distract me from something with this grand invitation. 

"I have never been to a party before...," I say back slowly, my confidence sinks from the thought.

"I assumed so, which is why I am sending people up to help you," he says back staring at my lips with a hunger; ready to devour them at any moment. 

"I must leave again, you will meet me down in the ballroom when you are ready," he says kissing me on my lips.

I giggle at the thought and smile up at him as I release from our kiss. He returns to an upward pose and walks out the door. I am still in disbelief at the entire conversation or his joy in telling me about it. 

Some time passes by and I hear a small knock at the door. I walk over and answer to find three women who are dressed rather stylishly. 

"Hello," I say softly standing up to greet them.

They curtsy to me and without hesitation, they walk past me and head to the vanity and dressing wardrobe. They have few cases in each hand and a large garment bag being carried in by a droid. One delicately directs me over to the vanity table on the other side of the room. I stand up and follow their lead. 

I follow behind them, and they place me in the chair facing the mirror. One woman proceeds to untie my hair and start brushing, while the other begins rubbing cream over my face. This is all so foreign to me. I would never have thought that I would be able to experience luxury like this in my lifetime. 

Both women are so fast. My hair is completed after several minutes. It is curled and wrapped into a bun style in the back and my makeup is soft yet elegant. The third woman walks over to me and offers her hand, helping me up from the chair and guiding me over to the privacy divider. She tells me to undress and begins moving the dress out of the garment bag. 

My breath is taken away from the dress's sight. The color is a soft gold, the same as the shadow on my eyes. It is a fitted style with a loose overlay that has a pattern stitch running all around it. It is sleeveless and heart-shaped at the bust. The woman pulls out a pair of red sandals; coordinating with the ensemble. 

"I am not even sure how to get that on," I tell the woman in embarrassment.

"That is what I am here to help you with," she responds reassuring me. 

I disrobe, and she slides the dress over my head. She begins fastening the back. I am so nervous I can feel my stomach dropping. After the dress is fastened together, I walk over to the mirror and am shocked by my reflection.

"Wow," I say aloud.

"Thank you," I say to them, still shocked from the disbelief in my look.

The woman who put on my makeup walks over to me. In her hand a small tube, lipstick. She graces my lip with the stick, a deep Bordeaux color.

"Now you are ready," She says to me with a smile.

I turn back and see myself in the mirror as they gather behind me looking at the reflection. I let out a deep sigh.

"Let's do this," I tell myself with a smile.  
  



	30. Mine (Rated M)

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

I am surrounded by an array of aristocrats and generals alike; while my knights are scattered amongst the guests. All are congratulating and pledging allegiance to me, discussing expansion strategies and systems they wish to obtain under my leadership. Annoyed with their endless ramblings of politics I reach out and feel Rey. I can sense her approaching, she is near and is nervous. I turn my head towards the large door frame, I see her, and I am in complete awe. 

She scans the room and finds me in the center facing her. Most of the men turn to look at her. My heart fills with rage from their perverse thoughts involving her. I can hear everyone in my head and see the vulgar things they want to do with her. I walk quickly over to her, I can feel her heart racing. 

Reaching her at the door, "It's alright," I tell her through the bond.

"I am here," I reassure her. 

A small glance of relief comes across her face. I am completely enamored by her. I return my glare towards the rest of the people staring as I extend my hand out to her. She looks at me and smiles. Confidently, she places her left hand in mine and I glide her to the center of the room. 

I sense the room staring, completely transfixed by her beauty. I glare into the very soul of the men who had perverse thoughts about her. They recoil by my glance. They understand now she is _mine_.

We make our way into the dining hall towards the grand table where the guests are being seated. She trails behind me as she secures her hand to my right bicep. This sends a sense of ownership over me, she is mine and always will be mine. I move the chair out for her to take a seat next to me. A servant moves my chair back as I take my seat at the head of the table. 

All eyes are on us. Dinner commences, and we are served an elaborate meal full of food and drink. Rey eats slowly as she is unsure of customs or etiquette. I can feel she is reaching out through the force, scanning the men and women in this room trying to see who is enemy and foe. 

"It's all right," I tell her through the bond.

She looks up at me. She feels my craving for her rise, a small smile graces her face, and she blushes from my thoughts where we are entwined on the bed. 

"You look breathtaking," I tell her aloud.

"Thank you," she whispers bashfully back to me.

She remains quiet throughout the dinner. She follows me as each plate is served. I notice she doesn't want to embarrass herself by doing the incorrect thing. Rey listens to me as I discuss with the surrounding men the First Order's future plans. She doesn't engage in the bantering.

After dinner, everyone begins dispersing throughout the ballroom. Rey looks at me unsure of her next move while a droid slides her chair back, so she can stand up. 

"Come with me," I say grabbing her hand as I rise from my chair. 

I feel her heart fluttering as we touch. I lead her out the back doorway onto a landing. This landing is covered in an assortment of flowers and small trees, while it overlooks the city and the starry night sky. 

"It's beautiful," she says to me looking at the skyline.

"You are more beautiful, Rey," I say slowly back to her.

She blushes and turns her head to look at the flowers. 

"Thank you for the evening, it was quite an event wasn't it?" she says. 

I walk over to her on the balcony edge, turning her to face me. I take both of my hands and grab her cheeks, she looks into my eyes. Gravitating towards her deep red lips, and she welcomes mine with hers. I move my right hand down the silhouette of her curves and onto her backside; pulling her against me. My left hand slides down her neck, pulling her tighter. The whirlwind of emotions sweeps through her but desire comes out as the victor. She takes her hand and weaves it into my hair. I release our kiss and look at her. 

"Shall we retire for the evening?" I ask her. 

"Yes," she says with a smile kissing me gently on the lips; breathing me in. 

I grab her hand and lead her across another bridge back to the tower. We take the elevator back up to our floor. Once the door opens she begins walking out, I grab her left arm and spin her back towards me. Bending down, swooping from underneath, I lift her up in my arms and will the door open at the end of the room. She wraps her arm around my neck and chuckles while I carry her to the bed as the door closes behind us. 

I place her on her feet at the bedside. As our mouths dance with fire, I begin slowly breaking the back of her dress open. I don't even bother trying to untie it. Feeling the ripping of the dress against her back makes her kisses become hungrier; this drives me into a faster pace. Ripping the back completely open with one jerk of my hand and my mouth trails down her neck. 

She strategically moves to help me completely undress her without unlocking the kiss. Feverishly, she begins grabbing my attire, trying to pull it off of me. She wastes no time and rips as hard as she can at the buttons. I throw my shirt off over my head and begin delicately unbuttoning my pants while leaning her back on the bed at the same time. I jerk my legs to allow my pants to fall on the floor as I kick off my boots. 

I lean over the top of her, and she slides her body back farther on the giant bed. Walking my hands to the sides of her shoulders; I am now completely over her. I lower my head down and begin kissing her breasts. I want her to scream my name before I give it to her. I don't lower my groin down just yet but I lean on my elbow and slide my right arm under her back. 

"I need you," she says with ecstasy.

I can't resist the urge any longer. Looking down at her innocent body. She lays motionless and her fingertips brush over her stomach and slide up to my hip. Without breaking our stare, I insert my member. As I enter, her back bends upward from the pleasure, and she lets out a gasp grabbing my hips tighter. 

I can't control myself, I begin thrusting faster and harder in her. She moans louder as the thrusting gets harder. I want her, and she knows it. 

"Say you are mine," I demand of her as I crash into her.

"I am yours, always," she seductively replies pulling me in to ravage her mouth. 

I entwine my force with hers, I feel the ecstasy climbing higher. It only makes me want her more. I move both of my elbows back over her shoulders and start devouring her neck and breasts. I can feel the stinging drag on my back as she presses her nails into my skin. 

The stinging pain makes me ravage her harder. I can feel her climax approaching. She looks into my eyes deeply and grabs hold of my face with her hands then pulling my hair.

I reach my right hand behind her head and grab the back of her hair and pull. 

"Ben!" She screams as her back arches up again.

I keep thrusting harder and harder. She screams from the pleasure, not holding anything back. Rey does not care if anyone hears us. 

Her chasm begins flexing over my throbbing flesh. I am so close, I consume her energy and I release inside of her with one final thrust. 

After a few moments of soaking in her lustful stares, I pull out from her and throw myself to the side and I lay on my back breathing heavily. 

She lies on her back panting from the intimacy as well. I roll back onto my right side and pull her close to me with my left arm. 

She turns her body to face me and rests her forehead against mine as she leans to her side. Her eyes are closed trying to steady her breath. Rey runs her right hand over my arm and grabs my shoulder. Her lips find there the way to mine. 

"I love you, Rey," I say against her lips.

She opens her eyes. Such tenderness runs across her face. Her right-hand moves to my face, and she begins running her thumb over my lips.

Her eyes look deeply into mine...


	31. Choices

**REY'S POV:**

"I want to embrace forever with you, _Ben Solo_ ," I tenderly say with purpose, staring directly into his eyes. 

He says nothing, instead, looks deeply at my face and delicately at my lips. That face, so beautiful yet so vulnerable. He pulls me tighter against his grasp. I feel his left hand running across my side and up my spine towards the back of my hair. His hands reach my hair, and he weaves his fingers between strands. My face leans closer to him as his hand pushes my head towards his. 

His mouth grabs onto my lips. That kiss, so passionate, so loving; I am completely consumed by him. Our force bond begins moving in a dance around us. After a few moments, he pulls away from me and stares back at my glance. Through the bond, I feel a struggle happening. Conflict is growing again.

"Ben?" I say to him, my face drawing concern. 

The clash between light and dark quickens. As it wages inside, I feel Ben Solo trying to push through; only to be shot down by Kylo Ren.

"Ben...," I plead.

He releases me from his hold and begins moving up to a seated position. I lay there on my side, following him with my eyes. 

He runs his fingers through his hair and turns back to look at me. Worry, written across my expression; I try to touch the bond in my mind to calm him.

"Rey...," he says with a loss for words.

I lift myself up, wrapping my left leg around his stomach and gracing my arms over his chest. While I rest my head on his right shoulder blade, he leans his head against mine; putting his left hand on my right wrist. I hold him there---I do not want to let go. 

"I love you, don't shut me out," I say to him in my head.

Our faces cautiously slide against one another, leading our foreheads together. I close my eyes and breathe him in. I still feel his light.

"I have to leave," he finally says to me, his eyes still close.

I nod my head against his forehead; freeing him from my hold. 

He slowly trails off the bed and starts dressing himself back in the clothes on the floor. I pull my legs against my chest and wrap my arms around my knees. He leans back to me and places a soft kiss on my forehead. 

He says nothing to me and begins walking out of the door, closing it behind him.

Sadness washes over me, tears begin falling. I start to think about my purpose now in all of this. "Do I really just let the First Order win? Do I just sit here and let Kylo Ren destroy what's left of Ben Solo?" I say grinding my teeth, fighting back tears.

"Ben is fading. I have to do something," I say to myself.

I move off of the bed and over to the wardrobe. Opening it I see the bag I brought in from the Supremacy on the floor. Opening my bag to recheck the contents, I see my lightsaber resting on top of the clothes; my beacon is hidden in the shirt where I put it. 

"He put this here... Does he know?" I say aloud.

With haste, I start dressing in my old clothes. I see the beacon that Leia gave me; still pulsating. "Finn, are you on the other side?" I say in my head. 

I fasten the lightsaber to my side and walk to the door. As I reach the door handle I stop.

The visions flash in my mind, hesitation sweeps over my decision. As I pause with my hands on the knobs, I question my choice.

"Ben, I know you aren't gone. There is something that I have to do first," I say to myself, a tear runs down my face.

The decision is made. I know what I must do.

I open the door.   
  
  
  



	32. Escape

**REY'S POV:**

I step out of the elevator, there are handfuls of Stormtroopers across from me marching towards the exit. I decide to follow them, maybe they will lead me near a ship. Trying to avoid their detection I keep a slight distance; making sure no one else notices my suspicious movements this late at night. 

They exit and begin walking across the sky bridge that leads to another structure. They near the building entrance, as the door opens, I slip in behind them. I look around and see I am in some sort of convoy hangar. 

I see it.

A larger star fighter is parked in the distance, so far, no soldiers near it. I make my way cautiously down the stairs to the hangar floor. I creep along the wall, making sure no one is following me. I see it ahead of me now. Hope starts rising

"You! Stop right there!" says a soldier.

I freeze in my tracks and turn around with my hands above my head to see a blaster pointed at me.

"What are you doing!" He demands.

Without hesitation, I focus on his mind.

 _"You will grant me clearance to board that vessel and depart from Vardos,"_ I command him through the force.

"I will provide clearance. You can board the vessel and depart now," He responds, turning around, marching to the control room.

"Well, that was lucky," I think to myself.

I jog over to the ship and will the doors open before me; walking up the ramp and into the pilot's chair. The door shuts behind me as I begin fastening my harness. I put on the headset, with a flick of a few buttons to start the ship.

I see the hangar doors allowing my exit. The ship rises upward and I put it into gear to speed out of the hangar. The starship begins climbing faster and faster with each passing second. We are near the top atmosphere in a matter of minutes. 

Exhaling sharply, he knows, I can sense it coming through our bond---I feel his presence as if he were here next to me.

I make my way through the top atmosphere and enter space, the planet starts fading in the distance. My memories of Ben push on my mind; he's trying to convince me to turn around. 

"Rey please," He pleads to me softly. I feel his hand grabbing my cheek to pull me back. 

"There's something I must do," I respond back. Second thoughts come over me. I do not want to leave him but I have no choice. There are answers I still need. This is not the end of the war, darkness coming. 

Before I change my mind, I take the beacon off my wrist and insert the chip into the ship's navigation system. The information downloads and I see the coordinates upload on the screen. 

I feel him, he's trying to reach me again and persuade me to return. I feel his hand running down my cheek and trailing down to my neck. As I feel his fingers run down to my chest I hit the light speed switch.

The stars blur across the window and Ben's touch fades as I enter light speed. 


	33. I Will Find You

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

"No!" I scream. I put my hands over my head and start hitting the sides of my helmet.

"No! No! No! No!" I scream with everything I have, igniting my lightsaber and thrashing the surrounding hangar. Stormtroopers and personnel are scattering, trying to obtain her coordinates and track the ship before my anger shifts to them.

In a fierce rage, I hit the wall and the small speeders near me. With a piercing slice, they split from the power of my blade.

"AHHHHHHHH! Find her!" I scream louder at the lead Stormtrooper.

I make my way up to the hangar's control room. 

Rey, I can still feel her---I focus on her. A small glimmer of her appears in my mind. She is trying to shut me out...but can't.

"Rey! Why!" I plead to her in my head. "Why did I leave her?" I scold myself.

"Why are you taking so long!" I demand to the officer in the hangar control room.

"Sir, we are retrieving the coordinates she imputed before hyper drive. It should only be a matter of moments, sir," The soldier says nervously. 

I swing my blade around to meet the side of his neck.

"S-s-sir, we have the coordinates now... I-I-it appears that the destinat-t-t-tion is for the planet Na-a-gai." He panics, staring at the red glow of the blade.

"Ready the ship!" I exclaim.

With a sweep of my cape, I turn around and walk out of the hangar towards The Hub.

"You can run but you can't hide from me, Rey. I will find you," I say through the bond. 


	34. Nagai

**REY'S POV:**

My ship breaks from light speed and I see the planet Nagai up ahead. Hope is kindled in my heart, seeing that blue and green planet. I flip a few overhead switches attempting to contact the Resistance at the base.

"Hello, this is Rey from the resistance, do you copy?" I say over the headset.

Slight static can be heard over the intercom. 

"This is Rey from the resistance, do you copy?" I say one more time.

"Rey!" A familiar voice yells on the other side.

"Poe!" I say with relief.

"I am so glad to hear your voice Rey, you are cleared for landing," he responds.

My ship begins its descendant on the planet; once I break the atmosphere, I can see the capital below me. The ship begins slowing as I approach the landing bay, with a jolt, the ship is parked and disengaged. I grab the beacon and my lightsaber from the First Order ship. Throwing off the headset, I press the door release button. 

I run down the ramp and see the survivors up ahead. Finn is sprinting in my direction, I start running at him, and once we meet we lock in a tight hug. His soft voice soothes me. 

"Rey, I was so worried about you. I feared you were dead," he tells me. He pulls me away from him as tears run down my cheek. 

"I am so glad you are back, there is so much to tell you...nice hair," He tells me as his hand tightly grabs my shoulder. 

I completely forgot my hair is still style from the party.

"It's a long story," I jokingly reply, forcing a smile on my face.

We start walking across the landing bay and into the War Room temple. As I walk in, I look around the room, even fewer of us are left. King Satana is standing once again in the front-facing everyone. 

"Rey, I am so pleased to see you are alive and well," He says with a slight smile. 

"I am happy to be back, but we don't have long. They know I am gone, it will only be a matter of time until they track me back here," I say to King Satana.

"I know, which is why we will evacuate the base immediately. We will seek shelter with our neighboring allies in another system." He says to the room. 

He looks back my way "the final distress signal Leia sent on Crait has been answered. The last alliance for the free republic will stand and fight against First Order," he says.

The room begins to liven with his words.

"Please begin evacuation. Our allies cruisers will be here by daybreak" He says as he starts leaving the room as an alarm sounds throughout the base. 

My mind stills as the room breaks into action; all sound fades. A familiar voice echoes in my head.

" _Gukseon...,_ " It says in a low whisper.

I shake my head, jolting out of the trance. I stand up fast and find Finn exiting the door. 

Running over to him, "Finn, there is something I must do---I cannot go with you...," I tell him.

"Rey, no! What are you talking about? We need you, you have to come with us. The survival of the Resistance depends on you," he tells me, fear swells in his eyes.

"I know, which is why I can't follow...something is calling me. I have to go," I tell him.

I pull him into a tight embrace. "I will come back, I promise. Keep the beacon lit for my return. This may be our only hope to win," I finish. 

I kiss him on the cheek and look in his eyes one final time. He smiles back at me. 

Sprinting across to the speeder hangar, I open the door and run inside navigating my way towards the front. I see a small speeder near the exit and run over to it. I jump inside and start the engine. Without even a second thought I speed out of the hangar and head on the path towards the shore. 

An intensity runs through me, my heart begins racing. The speeder rides along the path at such a quick pace. After about an hour, I see the shores of the Nui Ocean up ahead; several minutes later I arrive at the rocky beach. 

I fly out of the speeder and start running down the shore to Gukseon's shack. I climb up the small hill and reach his door. 

"Gukseon!" I yell out of breath, pounding on the door.

I don't even wait for him---I barge open the door and see him walking towards me.

"Rey Jinn...," he says. "I thought you were dead...," he looks at me with relief. 

"Gukseon, the First Order, is, coming. A voice, called out, to me, to find, you," I hunch over out of breath. 

"Whose voice?" he demands. 

I gain my breath and stare at him "Master Skywalker," I say looking him dead in the eyes.

He looks at me in awe. "How interesting. It appears my premonition was right," he responds slowly, his eyes wander across the ceiling.

"I am out of options, I need you to tell me what to do. I have so many questions that are still unanswered. If I don't do something, the remaining Resistance will be destroyed. Please...," I plead to him, my eyes become watery. 

He turns around slowly and walks back to his mat to sit. I follow behind him sitting in front of him. 

"Please, where do I go? I have the Jedi texts. I...," he cuts me off.

"You have the Jedi texts?" He responds.

"Yes, I...," he cuts me off again.

"Rey...take those texts, go to the Valley of the Jedi. Your answers will be there. I foresaw your return here," he tells me, his mouth is still open. I can sense resolve in him.

"Will you come with me?" I ask him.

"No, I am done running. If the First Order comes, I will make a final stand," He tells me sternly.

My eyes follow him as he gets up and walks across the room to a small green orb on a shelf. He takes the orb down and smashes it against the table. I stare in confusion. He grabs a small black chip from the shards. Walking back over to me, he extends out his hand.

"Take this Rey Jinn," he says dropping the chip in my extended hand.

I look at the small chip and back up to him. As I touch it I ask "what is this?".

"The Valley of the Jedi has been lost for thousands of years, Rey, heir of Jinn. The only person who now knows its location is you. It is a treacherous journey, Rey. You will be far from the reaches of anyone, especially, him," he says directly.

"Thank you," I tell him as I start to stand up.

"Go now Rey Jinn, may the Force be with, bring balance back to the galaxy," He tells me with his left hand on my shoulder.

I slowly turn. 

"Go!" he yells at me.

I nod and run out the door back to my speeder. With my remaining energy, I sprint to the speeder; starting the engine I zip around and head back on the path to the base. 

Once I arrive at the base I pull the speeder back into the hangar. I jump out and run out to the landing bay. I turn left and head into the main ship hangar; dodging people preparing for evacuation. 

I enter the hangar and see the Millennium Falcon off in the distance. I hear a familiar sound behind me as I step towards my ship.

Turning quickly around, I see them.

"Chewie!" I exclaim a smile spreads across my face.

He responds as BB8 rolls behind him. 

"I have to go somewhere. This could be our only hope at this point," I tell them.

Chewbacca looks at me with such intensity and howls as he embraces me with a hug.

"No! It's too dangerous, they need you," I tell him as I watch him disregard what I am saying.

Looking past me he and BB8 walk towards the Falcon; following the lead of R2-D2. Ignoring my demand for them to stay with the Resistance.

I sigh and start walking towards the Falcon's entrance behind them. I make my way inside and the door closes behind us. Chewie and I take our seats at the helm with BB8 and R2-D2 rolling around behind us. Together, Chewie and I click the switches to start the ship. I take the small black chip Gukseon gave me out of my hand. 

"This small black chip could be my answer," I say while slipping it into the ship's navigation port. 

Chewie howls at me.

"We are going to find the answers. We are going to win," I tell him.

The ship lifts, and we slowly fly out of the hangar. The Falcon climbs to the upper atmosphere and breaks into light speed as we exit the planet. 

"I hope this works," I say to myself.  
  
  
  
  
  



	35. Valley of the Jedi

**REY'S POV:**

I turn to Chewie next to me. Those big brown Wookie eyes stare at me knowing I am troubled by something. 

"I'm alright," I tell him wistfully. 

Chewie utters his language back to me.

I see a flash of Ben. He feels me and I can feel him faintly touch my lips. I know he is angry at me. Tears slightly fill in my eyes as the thought of Ben heartbroken from my disappearance. My heart longs for him.

"Rey," I hear him say. 

"Ben," I trail off as I grab his cheek through the force in my mind. I hear Chewie bark back at me. 

"I don't want to talk about it," I reply shortly.

He stares at me with his empathetic eyes, he senses my sadness. I feel as though he knows my tears fall because of Ben. 

After what feels like ages, our ship finally breaks from light speed. Up ahead we see a small green and yellow planet surrounded by an asteroid belt that clouds the image of the planet. We begin our journey through the planets orbit.

_Pressure surrounds our bodies. Every movement, every thought, takes what feels like a lifetime to complete. The loose items in the Falcon start floating in the air around us as gravity has disappeared._

With heavy eye movement, I turn to look at Chewie. The hair rises off his body as he tries turning his head to me.

I hear the echoing beeps from BB8 behind me, so slow reaching my ears.

I can't turn the wheel fast enough to avoid asteroids. The large rocks make contact with our ship but don't cause damage; they just bounce slowly off as if they weigh nothing.

"Wwwhhh...aaa...ttt isssssss haaa...pppppeeee....nnnnn....iiiinnggg?" I vocalize against a great resistance to Chewie, he is frozen from the pressure in the cabin.

I push against this unknown force to turn my head back to the helm. The ship pushes out of this mysterious belt resuming our normality and approach the planet's atmosphere.

Chewie screams in the air.

"I have no idea," I say panting back to him.

We begin our descent through the lower atmosphere. The terrain is gold from the sea of sand and rock formations. 

"Over there!" I yell to Chewie, directing him where to land.

The Falcon begins landing in clearing below. Chewie gracefully hovers the Falcon over the sand and delicately lands the ship.

I look out around us, "Something is here," I turn telling him. He looks at me and gives a reassuring call.

A powerful force circles around my mind, beckoning me to follow its call. I can't sense Ben anymore. 

I hit the release button on the door. Walking over to the storage compartment and placing the Jedi texts inside a bag. I throw the bag over my shoulder as I make my way out of the ship. I hear Chewie call to me and BB8 rolls down behind me. 

"He'll guard the ship," I look down to tell BB8. "Come on, let's go," I finish. 

Despite the sandy terrain, the heat was nothing compared to Jakku. Gentle breezes hit us and you can hear streams flowing off in the distance. We trek across the rocky hillsides and after what feels like hours, we hit a clearing. 

"Woah," I say to BB8 in disbelief.

Ahead of us lie several gargantuan statues that are facing the same way and look to be holding something. 

I look down at BB8, he lifts his head up and makes a few clicks of uncertainty to me.

"We are here," I say looking up ahead.

I am being pulled harder by the same energy that courses through the planet. I feel it running through my veins like a river; unyielding.

We keep walking, after some time we reach these statues; they are holding a sword downward in their hands and all are cloaked, covering their faces. These are as ancient as the force itself. 

We walk past the upper-level statues on the ground. Whispers, I hear them, but... I don't know what they are saying. Hundreds of voices speaking in my ear all at once in different tongues. They are calling me to something ahead. 

"What is this place?" I utter to BB8, my eyes are transfixed on the large fault the statues appear to be staring at. 

We walk along the fault and notice up head the ground drops and becomes less steep. It appears that the ground declines and creates a path to the center of the fault. We trek to the decline and start our descent, BB8 rolls behind me as we carefully make our way down.

Our pathway ends at the floor. Up ahead we see ruins scattered and broken around the center. BB8 scans the surroundings, he discovers no unique carvings or symbols that tell us anything about the place. 

The whispers become stronger. 

"It's not here, it's...hidden...near us," I say turning around trying to find the source of the voices.

That same pull is grabbing hold of me. Its strength gains as is pushes me towards the fault wall. I am being guided by it now.

I reach the wall on the side of the fault and touch the rock in front of me---I trail my hand across it until I find where the voices are directing me. The wall starts moving and a door shape begins forming, the wall that once sealed it slides into the rock side. This startles me as I jump back, BB8 rolls behind me. He makes some beeps at me trying to warn me not to go in. 

"I have to...this is where... I'm meant to be," I respond to BB8.

The whispers are louder. Without hesitation, I begin walking through the hidden door that was revealed to me by the force. BB8 turns on his light and follows suit. He is lighting our path through the unknown door.

The walls are laid with stone carvings of Jedi and symbols that I feel I understand somehow. I feel like I have seen these before. Somewhere between dreams and reality. I run my hand along the wall, following the call. The whispers are getting louder and thicker with each step I take.

The voices are guiding me to turn left. As I turn around the corner, I see a light glowing in a distant room. I walk through the lit doorway into what looks like a gathering room of some kind. The center of the room holds a rounded circular rock on the floor, guarded by Jedi Knight statues. An orange light illuminates upwards from the center of the rock and it is glowing brighter the closer I get to it. 

BB8 coos behind me. I carefully walk into the room, making my way to the center rock. As I get closer to the center the same pressure we felt in the Falcon starts forming around me. I look down and see a smallish gold pyramid. There is wording on the bottom that I can't make out. An orange light that looks like a small sun glows inside.

My head slows. I look up and see thousands of Jedi spirits surrounding me at the center rock. Their bodies are illuminated and I can make out every detail on each one of them. All different species and from different ages. 

I am not afraid of them. Their presence is somehow comforting. All are staring at me with familiarity; they know me, they have been waiting for me. Their faces are emotionless and all stand at attention while I look at the glowing light.

They want me to touch the relic. I reach my hand out to the light and feel my hand is on fire. 

The whispers go silent, the room fades and all I see is a white light.  
  



	36. The Balance

**REY'S POV:**

_Electricity courses through my veins._

_"Ahhhhhhhh!" I scream opening my eyes and seeing white void._

_"Rey," I hear a voice say my name._

I _turn around and see five masked creatures in black floating now in front of me._

_"Who are you!" I question._

_"We are the Priestesses of the Force, and we have been waiting for you for quite some time," The one in front says. Her mask shows a stone face._

_"What do you mean? I don't understand," I respond back._

_"The events of time have all lead to this point," One with a sad face responds to me._

_"Are you the ones to show me my purpose in all this?" I ask pleadingly._

_"Young Rey, give me your hand," the one laughing asks me._

_Without hesitation, I reach out and touch the creatures hand. Suddenly, the white room fades._

_I see it, the past, the present, and the future._ _The energy that binds all life together is before me unveiling its secrets._

_History is unfolding. I see them, the first wielders of the force. The ones who discovered how to harness the power. This species sent out the gift into the galaxy. Select beings from different planets acquired this gift sent to them. This gift has been taken advantage of by both sides. I see history unraveling in front of me. The good, the bad has all lead up to this point. The species that discovered how to use the force knew it would play out like this. They knew all the death, destruction and peace would play out the way it did. They knew it would all lead up to this point in time with me being on this planet._

_"What are they expecting of me!" I scream in my head._

_I see the Jedi. Their blanket of white pure light hides a pulse of dark evil. That pulse allows them to justify killing those who oppose their order and pursue their vanity. I see the Sith, covered in a blanket of black evil light but inside a pure white pulse that allows them to love and feel with great passion._

_There truly is no dark side or light side, there is only the force. There is no good without evil but evil must not be allowed to flourish. There is passion, yet peace. There is serenity, yet emotion. Chaos, yet order. I am the wielder of the flame, protector of the balance. I am the holder of the torch lighting the way. I am the keeper of the flame, a soldier of balance._

_A red string floats before me connecting light and dark._

_Ben...he's right in front of me._

_"Ben!" I call him but he doesn't hear me._

_He's kneeling before something. Evil..._

_"Ben no!" I scream louder to him._

_I see the flicker of light fading inside his black force energy. He slowly rises from his kneeling position and places his helmet over his head---I can't feel him through the bond._

_"No!" I scream, tears unable to fall from me._

_I see the Resistance and the First Order fighting horrific battles in air, land, and sea. Death, from both sides, floods over me and I begin spinning. Time speeds up, I see battle after battle occurring; both gaining victories and crushing in defeat only to rising to fight one another again... Time is spinning past me._

_"Have these events already happened? Or can they be prevented? Is it too late?" I ask the beings in front of me._

_I see shores, golden shores with a powerful rising sun---I'm standing, leaning against him, Ben. He has an arm wrapped around my chest and the other places his palm on my swollen belly. As we look across the waves into the sunrise._

_I gasp._

_I see the universe and all the contents._

_The pain! My power is being stretched and broken and melted back together. I feel the dark energy climbing inside of me and the light rising to meet it. The clash creates a dance around me. I feel my power growing._

_Knowing what I have to do. Everything must end---I know my purpose_

_I see it lie before me! The answer to the great question..._

_...the balance..._   
  



	37. New Life

**REY'S POV:**

My head is throbbing as I slowly open my eyes. Somehow, I ended up laying on my back against the stone floor. I quickly lift myself up grabbing my forehead, pain rushes over my body as if I have been laying there for quite some time. In a seated position, I turn my head to the circular stone; the relic is gone. 

I turn my head to the left and see BB8 and Chewie in the distance. I pull my legs up to my body and cross them. 

Chewie roars in the air and rushes over to me. He speaks to me a mile a minute. 

"You couldn't touch me?" I reply.

He continues making noises.

"How long?" I say. 

Chewie howls again. 

"One week!" I exclaim. 

He howls again as he walks over to me and puts his paw on my shoulder.

"Yes, I found what I am looking for. We have work to do," I say to him.

He helps me up to a standing position before we continue further, I grab my pack from the floor with the Jedi texts. I walk to the center stone, I place the bag in the center where the relic once was. As I take a small step backward I hear his voice in my head.

"Time to let old things die...," as he told me in the throne room. I attempt to reach him through the bond and it's as if I am being blocked by powerful energy. Probably the energy around the planet has some effect on me. 

"He probably thinks I'm dead," I think to myself.

I turn back to them and together we exit the hidden chambers in the valley wall. As we exit the doorway I hear the stone door begin closing shut. I turn my head back ahead, and we head towards the hillside slope beginning our ascent up the hill. Passing by the ruins and finding the trail which leads back to the ship. We make it back to the Falcon and enter inside before night falls.

"I need all the tools this ship has," I say looking up to him.

He utters in understanding and heads to a supply shelf. Walking back with his arms full of tools he drops them by my feet at the Dejarik table that I am going to use as a makeshift workbench.

I walk over to the storage compartment and grab Luke's broken blade. As I walk back to the table I pull my birthright saber from my belt. I take a seat at the Dejarik table.

Carefully, I examine the broken lightsaber. It appears that the break splits cleanly at the focusing crystal and the cycling field energizers. The inside of the top half doesn't appear to have any damage to it. I set the broken pieces down and look at the floor full of tools. 

I sense Chewie waiting by patiently hoping to be of assistance. He needs a distraction and to feel useful again. 

"Can you hand me a welder, mask, and clamps please," I ask.

He chirps in agreement and grabs the welding rod, clamps, and a mask for my face from the floor.

"Thank you," I tell him with a smile.

I grab the two broken pieces and secure them together in the joint clamps. Once I know they are aligned, I put the mask on and ignite the welding tool.

Sparks begin flying as the metal is forged together once again. Slowly, I follow the split around in a circle, joining the pieces together. After the molten metal sets, I take off my mask and put the tool back on the floor.

"Let's see if that worked, BB8 can you make sure this thing won't explode," I ask.

BB8 beeps to me. He rolls himself to the edge of the table and scans the tool.

With his assuring beeps, the saber should be functional.

I turn my head back from him and flip the power adjuster. The blue blade rises once again from the stabilizing ring. 

"We did it!" I say aloud as a smile runs across my face. 

I turn off the switch, resting the blade back in the saber. 

Leaning back against the chair. I started thinking about my vision of the light and dark. I feel a slight pull to my great-grandfather's sword, it's calling to me.

I hold it in my hands, running my thumb across the hilt I hear Luke's voice in my head.

" _Two..._ " 

I put the saber down next to Luke's blade and walk towards the cockpit. Chewie had placed it inside for safe keeping when I was captured by the First Order. I see my staff leaning against the pilot's chair, grabbing my former weapon, I walk back to the table.

I sense Chewie and BB8 are looking at me with intrigue.

"I will wield both. Something tells me that I need both...," I say looking at them.

I grab a metal saw from the floor and begin sawing between the short pommel and the tri fin. With the pieces separated, I put the rest of the staff down and start sawing the pommels off from the upper greebly. 

As I look at the two small hollow pommels, I grab my green saber and shove the bottom half into the opening. Next, I take Luke's blade and shove the bottom in the second piece. I place the blue blade with the new hilt back in the clamps and ignite the welder. I run the welder in a circle, binding the blue blade together with my staff. I take the clamps and walk the hot blade over to a nearby sink. Chewie follows me, he clogs the drain and runs cold water. Once the sink is full I drop the hot blade in the water. 

We walk back to the table and I put the green blade in the empty clamps and pull my mask over my head, igniting the welder. I secure the two pieces together and walk back over to the sink and dump the green blade in. 

I let them sit there for a while.

I go back to the sink and grab both cooled blade. Taking my saw, I slice off the center long fib grips. I place all three pieces connected to one another with the clamps. 

Chewie roars with approval as the welder completes the full circles around the two pieces. I turn off the welder and raise my mask above my head.

"I'm ready...," I say aloud looking at the newly formed double-bladed weapon.  
  



	38. Return Voyage

**REY'S POV:**

"Let's head back," I tell Chewie as he growls with approval. 

I take the beacon and pull off my wrist. In the pilot's chair, I eject the chip with the Valley of the Jedi coordinates and hand it to BB8.

"Can you keep this safe for me?" I ask him.

He beeps to me in assurance as he places it inside his compartment. 

I turn back around to the control panel and take out the chip of the beacon, pushing it into the navigation system. I never noticed but the blinking glowing light from the beacon is frozen. It hasn't blinked once since we arrived at the planet. 

"We are coming back Finn. I hope this still works," I say aloud, a smile spreads across my face.

We flip the switch and the Falcon turns on. With the touch of a few more buttons, our ship begins rising off the ground and climbs through the atmosphere. 

We break through the upper atmosphere and approach the asteroid belt. Just as before, the view around us starts to slow. We glide our way through patiently, this time, we know it will end...eventually. Asteroids bounce off our front and with a tight break; we push through to the other side. 

"Ready?" I ask Chewie.

He nods.

I hit the light speed button, and we begin our voyage back to the Resistance. 

Some time passes us, and we end hyperspace at a small moon planet. 

Chewie roars in excitement.

I turn to him "Have you been here before?" I ask quizzically.

He yells very loud.

We approach the small blue-green moon planet. 

"Endor huh?" I say aloud.

The Falcon glides down and approaches the Rebel base. Our ship lands and I flip the switch to open the door. Walking through the cabin, I grab my new duel lightsaber in the main hold and BB8, R2, and Chewie follow me out the door. 

I step onto the landing bay and look around. The bunker base looks as though it had recently seen a battle. Resistance members are repairing and regrouping, they stop what they are doing once they see me emerge from the Falcon. I turn around and see a tall-dark man walking towards me.

"Finn?" I question aloud.

His hair is longer and is wearing general clothing. This Finn-like figure walks slowly to me, unsure of my intentions.

"Finn!" I yell, running to him.

I stop once I am facing him because his face has been struck with bewilderment; he doesn't move.

"Finn, you are not going to believe what happened. I...," I trail off.

His face has a small scar on his cheek, and he looks like he had not slept well the previous nights. I sense a great confusion within him.

"Finn? How is your hair so long?" I ask him.

"Rey...," he looks at me as if I am a ghost. "I thought you were dead..." 

"Dead? Finn, I have been gone two weeks," I reply.

His face is frozen, "Rey...you have been gone for over five years..." he says slowly unmoving from my stare.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

"Rey...where have you been?" he asks tears welling in his eyes.

"I was at the Valley of the Jedi... I can assure you I was only gone for two weeks at best..." I stare at him concerned. Then I hear Chewie scream in agreement.

I look behind him as more Rebels emerge from the base. I see Poe in the distance. He starts running at me. I can barely brace for tight embrace he gives me. He looks the same physically but his eyes tell me of great suffering. 

"Rey!" he starts crying.

"What is going on here, I don't understand..." My heart begins racing.  
  
  
  



	39. Rage

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

I feel like someone has landed a punch against my chest. "The bond, it's moving again," I tell myself.

I stand up from my throne as my Knights jolt up from their chairs with my sudden movement.

The connection begins flooding back to me. I can feel her emotions and her thoughts again. I am slowly becoming intoxicated from her presence.

"How has she evaded me for this long Where has she been?" I question myself. 

I begin walking down the throne steps---I can sense the confusion in my knights as they are curious at this force awakening.

My Knights gather around me waiting for my command, they stand at attention.

I focus on her thoughts "our target has just arrived at the moon planet Endor. Instruct General Hux to direct the fleet there now. They won't be expecting us," I say.

They all nod and follow my orders. Once they leave the throne room I take my seat and begin reaching out to her.

"I'm coming for you Rey, you won't escape this time," I sneer out loud as rage burns inside of me.


	40. Five Years

**REY'S POV:**

We all walk back inside the Rebel base they came out from. Heading down a corridor we meet in a large strategy room; surrounded by the new diversity of Resistance fighters. 

Finn leads me to a hologram table at the center of the room. 

"I'll give you a quick rundown since the last time we saw you," he says looking into my eyes. 

"Basically, after you left we regained our forces and strength with the Outer Rim system's help. Battle after battle ensued on every Resistance and First Order controlled planets you can image Rey. Both sides have been substantially crippled from the endless war. The First Order is now controlled by a Kylo Ren and our intelligence points us to another being as well. We don't know much about this other force wielder, other than he's extremely dangerous. However, they have just lost their advantage now," he says smiling at me.

"Other force user?" I slowly question remembering my vision in the Valley of the Jedi.

"We know he is non-human and goes by the name Dormeh. Kylo Ren has assumed a kingship over the galaxies but secretly is controlled by the Sith," he finishes.

My heart stops. The vision I saw in the white light was true.

"But now, we have you back, the fields are level," he says to me with confidence. 

The thought of Ben starts emerging in my mind. I can feel his presence growing inside of me. The bond surges and I feel him entering my thoughts and coursing through my veins. He is able to shield his thoughts from me now. I don't know what he is thinking but I still feel him drawing nearer.

"Finn..." I grab his shoulder looking in his eyes.

"They are coming," I say panicked.

"How do you know?" He asks. 

"The bond from before is growing back stronger than ever. I can sense his rage building but I don't know what he is thinking. He is blocking me. I can sense they are on their way here. They now know I am here..." I say staring into his eyes.

Finn turns to the other commanders behind him "Everyone! The First Order is on their way here! Call to arms! Prepare for attack!" he yells.

Poe chimes in "Sound the alarm!" he yells.

I stare at Finn in amazement. He has changed so much in the time we have been separated. The once timid and afraid person has grown into a strong and wise leader. Everyone around him respects him, and he has ignited the spark again for the resistance. 

The base sounds the alarm and all fighters begin readying for an attack. Personnel rush past me to their assigned stations. The room and the base go into organized chaos.

Finn ushers me to a person in command. 

"Please get her some winter apparel. It is supposed to start snowing tonight," he tells a soldier near us. 

"Right this way," the woman tells me.

"Snow?" I question out loud.


	41. Snow

**REY'S POV:**

"Ben..." I say grabbing my coat and running outside the base, I look up to the sky but don't see any ship overhead. 

"He's already landed..." I say with my head facing the snow falling from the clouds. 

I reach out through the force---I want to embrace him and tell him what happened, but he is keeping me at arms distance. The bond is pushing heavily against his walls as I try to connect. I know it will be only a matter of time until the bond wins, and he won't be able to hide from me. 

The snow starts to fall and is covering the ground. I make my way into the forest near the base with my lightsaber in hand. Even with the trees being so close together, snow still manages to fall through. I reach the top of a hill and look across my surroundings; hoping to find him.

He's found me. 

I ignite the blue end of my lightsaber as I glance from side to side.

I feel his force connection, it is moving all over the landscape. I keep moving my eyes around as I walk through the trees. My head turns from left to right sensing the movements and his eyes on me. My back touches a snow-covered rock.

A sound echos.

A lightsaber ignites from behind this rock, I turn around quickly. 

Cloaked and hidden behind his mask, Kylo Ren aggressively walks towards me; twirling his red blade. In his movements, I feel his cruelty, his sadness, and his growing anger towards me.

I hold firmly to my saber as I slowly step back against his advances. 

I try to reach out to him, but he has closed me off. 

"Ben!" I yell at him.

He stops and tilts his masked head at the sound of his name.

With great speed, he crashes his saber against my glowing blue blade. I hold firm against the red blade as he tries to use his body weight to crush the lightsaber against me. 

"Ben is gone!" he yells through his mask in the robotic tone.

I am holding back the increasing pressure of the red blade. 

"I don't want to do this! There is another way!" I yell back at him. With all my force I thrust my blue blade back against him our blades slide off one another. 

His hatred is fuming. I stare through the eyes of his mask, feeling his icy cold stare.

I disengage my lightsaber and drop it to my side while he keeps his at the ready. 

He walks towards me. Standing firm in the snow, he swings his mighty cross-guard blade towards my head. I brace for impact, closing my eyes but not moving away from the swing.

He stops. 

I open my eyes to see the red glowing blade next to my cheek.

"Please don't go this way," I tell him tears swelling in my eyes.

With a flick, he disengages his blade "Do you even know what has happened to me! What I have done and gone through after you left!" he screams through his mask.

I remain silent as tears fall from my eyes.

He steps but a few inches away from me and towers over my frame.

I sniffle "It's not what you think. Something has happened," I say through tears.

Swiftly, I feel his left-hand grab tightly around my neck, this forces me to step backward and with a violent push, he shoves my back against another rock. I feel my body crash into the jagged rock side and my head starts spinning. I regain focus and try to reach his mind through the bond again. 

The face of his mask looks me up and down with his hand still on my neck. I can hear the raspy robotic sound of his breathing. 

As the eyes of his mask lock onto my eyesight; I remember his embrace the night he told me he loved me. The vision is solid and clear in my mind, my heart races and tears flood from my eyes. Slowly, I feel his force touching the memory in my mind. He turns away from my stare. 

As fast as he grabbed me, he releases his grasp over my throat. I fall down and hunch over; gasping for air. The sting from his hand lingers on my throat. He turns around and walks a few paces away from me. He puts his hands on his mask and violently turns back to my direction.

The longing to be near his connection draws me to him. As he faces back away from me, I put my hands on the backs of his arms and gently rest my head against his robust back.

"I didn't want to end it the way I did..." I say behind him.

I feel his head start turning around. I begin releasing him from my hold waiting for him to face me.

"Yes, you did..." He says sternly before he disappears from my sight.

I let out a heaving breath and fall to my knees. 

"He's gone..." I trail off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	42. So It Begins

**REY'S POV:**

I get up, grabbing my lightsaber I start sprinting back to the base. I run across the snow-covered bunker and make my way to the base door. As I run through the halls, I see all personnel preparing for battle. Finding my way to the council room and see Finn going over battle plans with their gathered intel. 

"Finn!" I pant "They are here!" I gasp.

"We know, our allied cruisers are approaching the planet as we speak. Our scanners have detected numerous First Order Imperial ships. Thankfully, this time, we will have forces strong enough to counter their attack. They are T-minus two hours Rey." He says to me.

The room is in organized chaos. I hear distant commands to scramble fighters and evacuate the base.

"We are preparing to board our cruisers now Rey, I will be taking a shuttle up to our main cruiser," he says somberly to me staring into my eyes.

"Let me come with you," I demand.

Finn nods his head to me. He places his hand on my shoulder, and we begin exiting the command center. We briskly walk through the halls and make it outside where a small ship is waiting for our departure.

I stop and turn to Finn.

"I'll take the Falcon. Chewie will be waiting for me anyways," I tell him.

"We will see you up there," he responds, grabbing my arm and smiling. 

I give Finn a smile and start walking to the parked Falcon in the distance. I reach the ramp and turn back to see Finn looking at me. 

I gently move my hand up and wave to him---I turn my head back and enter the Falcon.


	43. Clash

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

"No quarter," I tell General Hux in the Supremacy Bridge.

"Fire the cannons!" General Hux yells to the crew. 

Through the viewing window, I see star fighters on both sides dog fighting; I turn to my head to my Knight.

"I want a guaranteed victory. Board your Tie Silencers and engage the enemy," I say.

"Yes my King," he responds back. Turning around, he motions for the other five Knights to follow him out of the bridge. 

I stare out into the skirmish ahead of me; an endless barrage of explosions before the bow. Across the window I see her, she is on my father's ship flying in and out of the battle. The Falcon speeds in, out and round the battle before us, shooting down any Tie Fighter in her path. I see through her eyes, that focus, trying to help her fellow Resistance fighters. That ridiculous notion of hope; this is a fool's errand

"Rey, you will not win this," I tell her through the bond.  
  
  
  
  
  



	44. Rout

**REY'S POV:**

Death, it's everywhere; I feel it, screaming out through the force. Both sides are heavily wounded, with the Resistance and the First Order at a cease-fire; we have just ended our hyperspace travel to the outer rim territory to escape the First Order. Chewie and I guide the Falcon back into the hangar of the Resistance's main cruiser. Our ship hovers over the hangar floor and begins gently landing. 

Chewie looks at me and utters a few barks.

I take my hand and touch his arm.

"We're alive, that's all that matters now," I respond.

I flick the switch above my head as I stand and make my way to the Falcon's exit. I reach the bottom of the ramp, I look at the surrounding faces; defeat plagues the moral in the hangar. I make my way through the blast doors and up to the bridge to meet Finn. The doors slide open for me and I sense the pain in the room; we have suffered such a great loss from this battle against the First Order. 

Seeing Finn leaning with his fists over a table. Calmly, I walk over to him and place my hand against his back. He turns his head up to me and moves his arms to embrace me in a hug.

I can feel the weight of the defeat crushing his mind. 

"Finn, we cannot continue this endless cycle of battling the First Order, there will be no end..." I say to him. 

He releases his embrace and looks at me.

"I know, I don't know what to do any more Rey. There is no winning this," he chokes back tears.

"Yes, there is..." I look into his eyes deeply "I know what my place in all of this is now." I look his face up and down "Old things must die, I have to end this I must go to him," I say.

He looks at with a stone face.

"Rey, think about what you are saying. There is no saving him, he is not a man, he is a monster. He will be the end of you if you go!" Finn pleads.

"We are the end to each other. I have to go. This is the only way," I respond. 

"Rey!" He shakes me.

"I'll be all right. This is what I am meant to do. I will restore the balance," I say back grabbing his hands from my shoulders then pulling them in front of me. Grasping his hands I look into his watery eyes.

"I can't lose you again Rey," he says.

"You won't. This is the only way to bring balance, Finn," I reassure him. He knows there is no changing my mind now. We are out of options now. 

"What do you need from me Rey?" he asks.

"I have a plan Finn I need a distress beacon," I respond.

Finn waves for a man to come over, and he requests the beacon from him. The man looks at me and then turns around to make his way out of the cabin. After a few minutes, he returns with two small bracelets. I put one on my wrist tucking it under my jacket and Finn puts the matching one on his wrist.  
  


"Keep the communication line open. When you hear my distress call, be ready for the final stand against the First Order," I tell him sternly.

"Bring everything you have," I tell him touching his shoulder and staring deeply into his eyes. He understands the end of all this is near and the resistance will not go down without fighting with everything it has. 

"I will," he responds back to me.

I turn away and head back to the hangar to prepare the Falcon for another journey.

Sadness consumes me, I know what I have to do. 

Kylo Ren must die.


	45. The Journey

**REY'S POV:**

I make my way to the hangar and find Chewie busy atop the Falcon. He shifts his gaze from refueling and sees me approach. 

He belts out a loud call.

"I must go alone this time," I say sternly to him.

Chewie growls back at me.

"No, this is something I must do on my own, I can't have you there. Finn needs you here, the Resistance needs you," I tell him.

Jumping off the Falcon he walks to me and starts arguing back in his native tongue. BB8 and R2 follow behind him. I sense they know this is the end.

"This isn't your battle, this is mine," I say to him looking up into his eyes.

I sense sadness in him. He knows what I have to do and knows that he cannot help me this time. The towering Wookie pulls me in for a hug and screams a heartbroken call. 

"I won't let you down," I tell him. After I embrace him I gently pull myself away from his strong arms and walk up the ramp of the Falcon. I find my way into the cockpit, with a great sigh, I fall into the pilot's chair. I close my eyes. 

" _Life is a balance of holding on and letting go, which will you choose Rey?_ " A familiar voice says in my head. 

I open my eyes.

I turn the chair facing the helm and turn the falcon on. I put on the headgear and flip the required switches for departure. My eyes make their way out the window that is overlooking the Resistance hangar.

All the Rebels have gathered in front of the Falcon, I see Finn. They are looking at me with hope. A smile comes over my face; I engage the falcon and steer the vessel out of the hangar. As I stare out into the open space a calm comes over me.

I input the coordinates for Vardos I can sense that Ben is there now. The First Order was severely injured as well in the fight, and they have to regroup. I put into the navigation panel the coordinates and press the light speed button. I sit and watch the stars blur to me. I remove my hands from the control panel and sit with them in my lap.

Look at the co-pilot's seat, I see my lightsaber sitting there. I reach with my right hand and grab the blade. As I press the blade to my chest I think about the vision I saw in the Jedi Valley. 

Ben holding on to me as we look out over the water; I see myself pregnant. A tear of anguish falls from my eye. 

"Is it all just a lie?" I say out loud through sadness.

The ship breaks from light speed and I see the planet and the Supremacy in the distance. I wipe the tears from my eyes and begin navigating.

Two starships come up on my scanners, they are flying by my side and then the two First Order Tie fighters scream ahead of me.

" _Don't resist Rey_ ," I hear _his_ voice speak in my mind.

I hear a stern voice come over my headset from the First Order command center "You will be directed to the landing bay, any resistance will be met with full force," It says back to me.

I see two Tie Fighters approach from my side as an escort to the planet---I follow them down through the atmosphere. Ahead, I see that we are on a different section of the base than the last time I was here. 

Shifting the Falcon into gear and cruise down to the landing pad. Once the ship has stopped, I hit the switch and exit down the ramp.

The sun is shining bright, its glare causes me to squint my eyes. I see him ahead of me. He is walking this way; fully cloaked, his mask reflects against the shining rays.

I take my right hand and firmly grasp my saber at my side. I cannot sense his intentions, I am blocked from his mind. 

Kylo Ren steps directly in front of me. 

"Are you going to resist Rey?" He asks.

"No..." I say sadly as I try in vain to connect our bond.

He grabs my shoulder and aggressively walks me to the building up ahead. 

Overhead I hear it, a Tie Fighter screams by as it unleashes its cannons behind me. 

I turn around fast. 

"No!" I scream. The Tie Fighter's shots hit the Falcon and the ship erupts in explosions.

"You won't have a chance to escape this time Rey," he says slyly to me turning me back around.

Anger rises in me as we reach the doors of the building and walk inside.   
  
  
  



	46. Him

**KYLO REN'S POV:**

I feel a sweeping sense of pride coming over me. The Falcon is gone. That pathetic ship that my...father, once flew is no more. Rey is here, the final phase of my vision is in motion.

We walk down the hall towards the throne room. I can feel her but I will not allow her to feel me no matter how hard the bond pushes against the walls. We approach the doors and a Praetorian guard stands at attention granting us access into the throne room.

I see him sitting there in my throne. I kneel before the throne and force Rey down on her knees before him.

She does not resist the shove down and her emotions are steady. She feels it. The ancient evil before her.

My master rises from the chair and steadily walks over to Rey. His black cloak trails on the floor. He aims his head down and stares at her with his piercing red eyes. 

"Rey, I have heard so much about you," He hisses "He has told me so much about you."

She says nothing.

"I sense such power in you. Such...balance," he says tilting his head.

He reaches his hand out and wills her blade to her. With his right hand raising near his head he inspects her self-made dual blade. 

"Such craft. I recognize this blade," he hisses. "Ah, it is the one, Skywalker's blade," he says.

Rey's eyes open wider, she says nothing.

With a flick of his wrist, he throws her double blade down before her feet. She doesn't move.

He walks directly to Rey and towers over her. Rey's eyes do not move from his, and they follow him down as he crouches in front of her. 

_I see what her mind is revealing it to me; she has seen the true balance from the force. I see the dance between the light and dark and the balance of the gray. She shows me an image of us on the beach. Grabbing her swollen belly as we watch the rising sun---I feel her force bond touching mine. Her energy is surrounding my body. Shivers run up my spine from her touch._

Rey has an image in her mind of something I have never seen before. 

"How interesting. You have seen the Heart of the Guardian. Where!" he demands as my master scans her mind. 

His voice jolts me from my trance and I gently shake my head refocusing my stare.

She slowly blinks "The Valley of the Jedi," she says bluntly. She knows exactly what she is doing showing him that. 

"It came to you didn't it?" he asks.

"Yes," she responds shortly.

"Perfect. Then you can lead me back to it," he says.

"The heart only appears at a time of great turmoil, to bring balance and salvation back to the galaxy," she says haughtily. 

"That heart belongs to the Sith," he says to her. 

"I don't know about that," she says back to him.

He smirks "You are a feisty one aren't you, Rey?" he sneers.

He turns to look at me. 

"My young apprentice finds your existence in this story necessary, so I will not kill you, yet," He says turning back to face Rey.

"Through your power, the dark side of the force will gain victory over this pathetic rebellion. And you will lead us to the Valley of the Jedi... That is unless you oppose..." he says menacingly.

She says nothing.

"Good," he says. "Take her to the Supremacy! We are going to end this once and for all!" he says turning around and walking away.

I stand to attention while Rey stays kneeling. I feel such resolve in her. I grab her arm and pull her up and direct her to our shuttle.

We walk out of the doors followed by Praetorian guards and maneuver through the base to my private hangar. Strolling through the doors, we arrive at the foot of the Theta-class T-2c shuttle. 

"There is no going back now, Rey," I tell her, pushing her up ahead of me on the ramp. 

She won't look at me.

The Praetorian guards follow behind us inside the ship and the pilot closes the door

She takes her seat in a nearby chair and fastens her harness. The praetorian guards stand in their guard slots and I take a seat in my emperor's chair. The shuttle's engines turn on and the ship begins its hover out of the hangar door. 

The shuttle's engine speeds, and we begin our ascent into the atmosphere to board the Supremacy.  
  



	47. Entwined (Rated M)

**REY'S POV:**

The ship docks in the hangar. I watch him get up from his chair and step towards me. He stands in front of me. With a slight sigh, I unlock the harness and stand up from my chair. We walk out of the ship and make our way to the elevator. Surrounded by Praetorian Guards, we step into the elevator and climb up the ship. 

Our elevator stops and the door swishes open, a long hallway lays before us. Two guards walk in front of us and stop at the door frame. They each take a side and stand in position as we walk through the doors, and they shut behind us. 

The room looks the same as before. I look around and turn my head slightly to him. The thought of our first night together runs through my mind. 

"So, am I not your prisoner? I say to him turning my head back straight ahead.

I feel him slowly walk behind me, he stops against my back. With a quick movement, his left-hand wraps around the front of my throat gently while his right-hand wraps around my stomach; pulling my back against his torso.

Sensing his helmet approaching closer to my right cheek. His robotic voice begins speaking "You are not a prisoner or a guest...you are mine," he trails off. 

He is opening the bond. I feel the rush of his lust coursing through my body I'm becoming intoxicated as his force connects to mine. 

He lets out a sigh through the mask. His right hand begins moving down my right leg and the grasp around my throat slightly loosens. I feel his hand trailing down my neck to my chest as he traces his fingertips down to my hip. His fingers spread, and he tightly grabs my hip, with a sharp press he turns me facing him. 

His physique dominates over me. Raising both my hands up, I grab the sides of his mask. I feel his hands navigating, one is secured against my back while the other rests on my backside. 

I slowly pull my hands down to the bottom of his mask and click the release buttons; he doesn't fight it. He knows I need to see his face. 

Pulling the mask slowly off his head I watch his black hair falls in his face as I toss the mask behind my head---crashing on the floor. 

He raises his face and makes eye contact with me. 

"Ben," I say to myself.

He looks back at me with those soft brown eyes. I press my forehead to his and rub my nose over his. My right-hand finds his neck and the left graces across his cheek, wandering to the back of his hair. I breathe him in deeply. 

"Ben..." I whisper as a tear falls from my eye. 

I feel his lips coercing to mine, embracing in a fiery kiss. The touch of his hands slide down my back end and goes in between my legs as he lifts me up and pulls my thighs around his hips. With one hand grabbing my backside, he slides his other hand up my side and secures my neck. He begins walking. 

_With my arms around his neck, I glide my right hand over my left wrist and hit the hidden button behind his back._

He turns his head and starts biting my neck as I show him the force of my desire. I pull my hands forward from his back and grab his jaw, dragging his lips to mine again. I feel him climbing with his knees on the bed. Delicately, he lays my back against the mattress and I feel him influencing my next move. 

Lifting himself upright on his knees, he rips at his shirt and pulls it over his head; throwing it on the floor. I rise into a seated position and throw off my vest onto the floor. I slide the arm wraps carefully off and throw them onto the floor with my vest. He finishes unbuttoning his pants and throws his mouth upon mine. Lowering his torso down he pulls on the bottom of my shirt and rips it off my body. 

The force of his kiss causes my body to lean back against the mattress. He angles himself on his side and slides his right hand down my trousers. His fingers dance over my center. I can feel him place one inside of me with a graceful movement. 

I pant from his touch. The feeling of him consuming me makes me weak. His finger slides out, and he begins rubbing my womanhood. I react from pleasure. 

He breaks the kiss and rises over my side, taking both hands he grabs the top of my pants and violently pulls them off of my legs; throwing them across the room.

I feel his right-hand grab my left leg as he situates himself in between my thighs. His powerful left arm rests on his fist by my shoulder as he lowers his torso against mine. I feel his member resting at the entrance to my center. He looks into my eyes deeply.

"Say it," he whispers.

"Yes," I say softly. 

He presses his member inside of me and I feel the bond connecting again. 

I see myself through his eyes as his thrusting speed increases. I feel weightless from his touch as he dominates over me. My mouth latches onto his and I bite his bottom lip from satisfaction. The walls inside of his mind fall from the heat of our passion play. Our kiss breaks and I look longingly into his eyes.

My right-hand reaches the back of his head and I swiftly lift my left hip which causes us to roll and I land on top.

My legs straddle his hips and begin to dance over his engorged flesh as I watch his eyes close in elation. Our minds connect, I can feel his climax approach with each thrust of my hips. 

He lets out a soft sigh, aggressively pressing his fingers into my hips. 

"Rey," he moans up to me.

An intense heat carves its way through me. I feel my spasms around his member happening. With a heavy breath, I slow to a stop and stare at him before me. 

His left-hand slides to my backside and his momentum brings him upright, wrapping his arms around my back rolling back on top of me once again. 

His head is over mine, and I am locked in his tight embrace. Our foreheads touch and I feel the bond tightening. 

"You can't escape me, Rey," he speaks over the bond. 

My fingers move to his cheek and glide back to his ear. 

"I never want to," I reply through the bond. 

He falls to his left side pulling me with him. I nestle my face under his jaw and allow his strong embrace to soothe me. 

Serenity takes hold.   
  
  
  



	48. The Last Stand

**REY'S POV:**

I wake after a short time, still wrapped in his arms he wakes shortly after me and moves his mouth to my left ear. 

"We need to go now," he whispers.

"Ok," I reply.

I climb off of the bed and to find my garments around the room. After quickly dressing, I find my lightsaber near the bed and strap it to my hips. As I secure the blade to my belt, he walks over to me and pulls my lips to his. 

He leaves a soft peck on my mouth and releases me to grab his mask on the floor. I watch as he places it over his head, securing it around his jaw. 

Gliding behind me he leads the way out to the hallway The Praetorian guards follow suit as we make our way inside the elevator. 

"Where are we going?" I ask through the bond.

"My master calls," he says back.

We arrive at the unknown floor and walk out into a room that looks like an emperor's throne room.

As we step into the center of the room I see his Knights near the cloaked man by the wall. The praetorian guards take their positions around the throne. 

The man in black is smirking at me. 

"It seems that your Rebel friends have found us, Rey," he says walking over to me.

I stand still and follow him with my eyes. 

"It seems, young apprentice, your Jedi pet has led them straight here. We have just picked them up on our scanners trying to catch us off guard," he hisses at me.

The dark figure walks in front of me and reaches his hands to the hood of his cloak. Slowly, he pulls the hood back, revealing his deformed red face. His teeth are dark and his eyes stare at me like fire.

I can sense Ben turning my way. 

"No matter, we will destroy their remaining fleet," he says out loud. 

As he walks away, the ship jolts violently. I hear alarms going off around us. 

The creature turns around dumbfounded. 

"How!" he screams.

A cannon blast from the resistance has struck the Supremacy. As the ship scrambles into disarray I take my chance and ignite the blue end of my lightsaber. Once I do, around the room blades activate. 

"You stupid girl, do you really think you can defeat me? You will die trying!" he snarls at me.

"Kill her!" he commands to Ben.

His lightsaber is engaged but does not move. 

"I said to kill her!" he screams.

He looks over to me. I feel the bond thickening. We are fully connected, my power is his and his power is mine. The creature senses this.

 _He has found the balance_. 

"No!" He says through his mask to the Sith.

 _I can feel his resolve._

The figure raises his hands and a stream of electricity shoots out and hits Ben, knocking him over. I feel his energy draining and I concentrate and transfer mine to him. He stands up and wills his lightsaber back to his hand, engaging it. With the creature's attack against Ben, it sends the Praetorian guards into defense. 

The Knights of Ren stealthily walk behind the Sith, they are choosing that monster's side.

I feel the gray line of the force intensifying in me. I twirl my hand and engage the green blade while that creature stands battle ready and engages both ends of his red blade. 

The guards go after the Knights and Ben and I lunge at the Sith Master. We are on the same plane, Ben and I. We spar against the creature, he blocks each blow. Our minds are in sync, we can sense the battle through each other.

The Sith runs backward, luring us across the room.

Ben jumps into the air and crashes the blade down against him. They engage in a heated exchange. One of the Knights lunges towards me. I block his advances and feel Ben's insight on the Knight, I see his weakness. I spin down onto my knees as he swings his ax across where my center was; I fly upward, slicing my blade upward across his chest. My opponent falls as I turn away. 

The ship gets hit by another Rebel missile; causing the ship to start leaning. I look around the room and see one Knight remaining. He rushes me swinging his spear blade towards my face. I walk up the incline of the tilting ship and block his hit. 

I feel Ben, he is relentlessly attacking the Sith master. His long blade blocking all the swings from each end of the duel blade. 

Another Knight chases after me lunging the spear towards my chest. I knock the hit away with my blue saber, spinning around to a crouch, I skewer him with the green blade. As I pull the green blade out from his stomach, he falls to the ground.

I watch in amazement as Ben fights the Sith. I rush over to them.

Another missile hits the ship causing a violent shake. This knocks me off my feet and the shake sends Ben off balance and unguarded. 

"No!" I scream.

The creature plunges his red blade into Ben's side. Ben drops his blade and crouches on the ground. 

The Sith laughs. 

I stand up and feel the balance coursing through me.

I stand in a battle-ready defense, re-igniting my blade on both ends. He looks at me and grins as he jumps into the air and flips into summer salts landing with both feet on the ground in front of me. I feel Ben coursing through me as I engage this creature he is sending me his insights on the battle. 

We face off in aggressive spars. Each blow delivered is blocked away by the other. His skill is superior to mine. I concentrate, keeping my focus, trying to find its weakness. 

His hits against my deflect become harder and more powerful. I turn my duel saber to meet his head on. I don't see an end to this. I advance on him in the center of the room. 

_I found his weakness, his left leg._

He gets me into a headlock with his larger arms. As he begins putting pressure on my neck to choke me he becomes off balance.

"No!" he screams. 

The Sith falls off balance to his left side releasing me from my choke hold.

I see him. Ben, he hunched over clenching his battle wound. He cut the leg off of the Sith from behind. As the Sith falls I swing my green blade with determination. The hot blade falls across his neck, decapitating him.

Another jolt hits the ship making Ben fall to the floor, he is losing consciousness. 

"Ben! We have to go get up!" I yell at him trying to lift him off the ground.

"It's too late Rey! Go!" he yells back at me.

"I'm not leaving you! Get up!" I scream trying to wrap his arm around my shoulder to lift him.

His energy is fading. I focus on his mind and transfer him power causing his conscious state to increase. 

I grunt as I get him to stand up. His left arm is around my shoulders while I keep my duel blade in my left hand. In my mind, he shows me where the escape shuttle is. We hobble across the room making our way to there as fast as we can---I get us to the secret door and slam the release button. There is a triangular black hallway lit by white lights ahead of us.

"My vision..." I say out loud.

As fast as I can we head down the hall. We are roughly halfway there when the ship is hit once more, knocking us both from our feet. The hallway begins to tilt from the impact.

"Come on! We are almost there!" I yell.

"Rey..." He trails off.

"I'm not leaving you again Ben Solo!" I say sternly.

I use the force to help will him up. Putting his arm back around my shoulder we head to the shuttle at the end. I feel him fading.

The door is open as I walk him inside the ship. I set him in a chair and run to the pilot's chair. 

I look around and hit the deployment buttons on the control panel as fast as I can. The shuttle door closes and the emergency exit door opens. 

The Supremacy is hit again and begins falling.

I have no choice now. 

I hit the light speed throttle from inside the private hangar propelling us forward. 


	49. Safety

**BEN SOLO'S POV:**

I wake up with my stomach throbbing. I look around the room, everything is a soft white. I feel a gentle breeze blowing over my face. 

"Where am I?" I ask out loud. A familiar voice answers.

"You're safe," she says.

"Rey?" I respond "Where are we?" I ask trying to sit up.

"Naboo" she responds putting her hand on my chest.

I pull my hand to my head, my memory is foggy. 

"It's done..." she says to me.

"What?" I respond.

"The battle ended soon after we escaped into hyperspace. The Resistance pushed the First Order into surrendering. I guess Finn had the help from a slicer to bring the shields of the Supremacy down," she says to me.

I stare into her soft eyes.

With all my energy, I lift myself into a seated position.

"Ben don't!" she says concerned.

I shake my head. 

"Yes," I say back. I grab the back of her head with my hand and pull her towards me, she leaves a delicate kiss over my lips. I breathe her intoxicating smell in. 

Sensing something different about her. "Rey...is something wrong?" I ask her.

She smiles at me and glances down to pick up my right hand. Delicately she places the palm of my hand over her lower stomach and slowly looks back into my eyes. 

I look at my hand and then back into her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  



	50. I Found My Place In All Of This

**REY'S POV:**

I wake from my peaceful sleep. Looking around the room I see the sheer gold curtains flowing in the morning breeze before me. I roll out of the bed and turn to look down at my beautiful child staring up at me from her bassinet. 

I see her eyes and how alert they are for only being a few days old. 

"Hello you," I say softly to her, she wiggles to the sound of my voice. I tenderly slide my arms under her head and hips and bring her up to my chest. The base of my nightgown catches a breeze coming in from the doors that lead out to the beach. I walk around the edge of the bed and turn to head out the door. 

As I coo her in my arms I look up and see him, Ben. His strong silhouette outlined by the rising sun. He is standing by the water's edge looking out into the sea. I begin walking out the door and across the stone walkway to meet him. 

Slowly, he turns around and sees us; he smiles as he waits for us to reach him at the shore.

We meet him at the end of the path; he takes his arm and pulls me tight and gently moves me to the front of him. He locks his big arms around us and puts his chin on my left shoulder, so he can see her face. Her eyes flutter slightly open from sensing his presence. 

I feel our bond flowing together in harmony as we watch the sunrise over the horizon. 

The universe doesn't give you what you ask for with your thoughts; it gives you what you demand with your actions. Through all the hurting and all the searching, I have found my place in all of this.


End file.
